


Corcovado

by Thelxiope



Category: Notorious (1946), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - AU, movie mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelxiope/pseuds/Thelxiope
Summary: When Jeremiah Danvers is charged with treason, his daughter Alexandra finds solace in alcohol and the arms of strangers. Authorities approach her to help bring down the villains who corrupted her father and she decides to take a chance at putting her life back on track. With the taciturn and focused Detective Sawyer guiding her through the case, she just might make it through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My everlasting thanks to Smarterinabsentia for the months of encouragement and the hours of reading & providing feedback (from the future)!

United States District Court, Central District of California, April 24, 2013. A wake of press and paparazzi crowded around the outside of the courtroom. One of the clerks stood by ready and listening through the large double doors above the murmuring of those around him. He cracked one side open to check on the proceedings.

Inside, seated in the gallery, Alexandra Danvers shifted uncomfortably. Day after day she had been coming to her father’s trial for nearly a month. Two days ago he had been found guilty. This afternoon he would be sentenced. This afternoon she sat alone on a hard bench, waiting.

Her mother had taken her younger adopted sister with her into protective custody when all this started almost two years ago. Alex had refused to go. She was building a life of her own, a career of her own. She was on track to make a name for herself apart from her parents, who were renowned in biochemistry and engineering. She was confident that she could continue in graduate school and with her various side ventures without being tainted by her father’s illegal experiments with Project Cadmus.

But her attention to her worked flagged as her father’s case intensified. She looked for new ways to cope when hiding at home and drinking alone no longer worked. She went out. Academic probation soon followed and then her funding was revoked. She considered then maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing to fail, to quit. Maybe if she left the sciences the comparisons with her father would stop. The notoriety bought her drinks, dinner, places to stay. Her friends, such as they were, rallied around her, kept her going, helped her forget. There was dancing and drinking and fucking nameless guys and kissing girls in bars. There were as many parties as she could find that would welcome her.

Alex took a deep breath and shifted again in her seat. Maybe after today it could end. Maybe after today she could get her life back on track.

She looked up and her eyes focused on her father’s back, standing with his defense counsel in front of the judge, who was speaking: “... any reason why sentence should not be pronounced?” As his attorney was about to answer, Dr. Danvers took a half step forward and interrupted. “I have something to say! You can put me away. But you can't hide what's going to happen to you and to this whole country next time…” His lawyer grabbed his arm and whispered something Alex couldn’t hear into her father’s ear and he returned to calm.

“It is the judgment of this court that the defendant, Jeremiah Danvers, having been found guilty of the crime of treason, be imprisoned in an institution of the penitentiary type for a period of twenty years. And the defendant may be forthwith remanded to the custody of the US Marshall. Court is now adjourned.”

The gallery stood as the judge exited. Alex did not look at her father or his lawyer. She did not look at the bailiff as her father was escorted away. She gathered her few belongings and filed out with the rest of the crowd. As she neared the doors she heard someone say, “Here she comes!” The photographers pushed forward with their cameras and reporters with their questions. Alex emerged into the hallway. She steeled herself for the deluge and kept walking. On all sides, they shouted at her -- “Just a minute, Ms. Danvers! We'd like a statement from you, Alexandra, about your father. Do you think he got what he deserved? Could we say that you're pleased that your father is going to pay the penalty for being part of the Cadmus group?” -- but she pressed on through with grim determination.

A man with law enforcement credentials around his neck watched the mob go by. He turned to a bespectacled man, an obvious plainclothes detective. “Let us know if she tries to leave town,” he said. The detective nodded and followed her out.

~*~

Alex had the car take the long way around National City from the courthouse. She couldn’t return to her apartment on Argo Street; for days it had been besieged by photogs, and cops. Instead she had rented a bungalow, south of the city, under a “friend’s” name. It had been a smart decision, even if it came with some forgettable compromises. When she got there she changed out of court clothes into something more fun and comfortable, a little midriff revealing, a little off the shoulder. She looked in the mirror as she shook her long hair down and clipped it back out of her face. She walked through the living room and grabbed her phone off the kitchen island. Reinvention could wait for another day. Looking out the large bay windows at sparkle lights hanging in the yard, she dialed Max. Rich, annoying, and unscrupulous, he was well connected and could bring the party.

Within an hour or so, her house was loud and full. She didn’t even know half of them and didn’t care at all. After several hours, only a handful remained. All the lights were still blazing, and the music was playing. The stragglers were dancing, laughing and drinking. A lot. Alex moved fluidly amongst them, bottle in hand, keeping them engaged, keeping her from being alone.

“Hey Alex, were you really followed by the police? It sounds very exciting.”

Alex smiled innocently and refilled the glass for… _Whatshername, from that thing last week_. “Yeah, I’m going to shoot it out with them tomorrow,” she deadpanned. As she reached out to pour a drink for Max, he covered her hand around the bottle and turned it upright. “No, thanks, had enough. So have you.” He raised his other hand to grasp her arm, but she twisted away with a wink, announcing, “The important drinking hasn't even started yet, Max.”

She sidestepped over to the coffee table and picked up the remote to change the music, to replay that last playlist from the beginning. That guy Hopkins, down from Stanford, was talking about fishing to his girlfriend, Elaine. It was only then that she noticed the woman sitting alone near the credenza. She was a bit of wallflower, not talking to anyone, but she had fully captured Alex's attention. She clocked dark hair falling over tan shoulders, the date-night outfit and eyes like deep pools of possibility staring back at her.

Alex edged over and offered to refill the silent woman's glass. “How about you, beautiful?” she said looking down with a long blink. The woman just tipped her head to the side, smiled and held a near empty glass up for her to top off. “Haven't I seen you somewhere before?” she asked as she sat down in the chair across from her. Then, thinking better of it, dismissed that idea with a wave her hand, “No. Don’t tell me. It doesn't matter. I like party crashers.” If this woman was someone she knew and forgot, she didn’t want to be reminded about the details.

But Elaine, overhearing, shouted, “She's not a party crasher. She’s Maggie. And I brought her.”

Alex was a little nonplussed by that, but didn’t have time to mull it over much before some of the group sauntered over. Whatshername sat down in Alex’s personal space and held out her glass. “I wouldn't mind being followed by a cop,” she said. Alex poured her another drink and answered with no small hint of bitterness, “I hate deceitful people, like the police, creeping after me. Because I'm a marked woman, you know.” She raised her arms, almost spilling the bottle she was still holding. “I'm liable to blow up the Otto Binder Bridge any minute now.” She turned back to Whatshername with a sigh. “Do you want some ice in it?”

Whatshername declined. Max moved closer to Alex and started rubbing her shoulders. “It's not becoming for a lovely girl like you to be worried about police, and paparazzi. You won't be tomorrow.”

“Oh? Really?” Alex said, not sure if she was responding to his comment about the vultures, or about whatever was happening tomorrow. She furrowed her brow trying to recall if she knew what the hell he was talking about.

“We sail at ten,” he reminded her.

_Oh, that_. She looked back over her shoulder at him. “Really? We just sail away, huh?” She wished it could be that easy. _Could it be that easy? Just give in to Max and his crowd, continue the escape?_

“We'd really better start breaking up, Alex. We’ll have to be on board at nine. One week in Baja and this whole thing about your father will be old news.”

Glancing over at the silent party crasher for a reaction, she pulled Max down close. “Do you love me, Max?”

“You're a very beautiful woman.” But his face dropped in mock disappointment when he didn’t receive the kiss she was teasing.

Alex nodded and released his hands. “I'll have another drink to appreciate that.” She picked the bottle off the floor and raised her chin to the woman across from her. “How about you? Still drinking?”

Before she could get an answer, Max interjected again. He and his entourage were preparing to leave. “I'll see you on board, Alex. Nine o'clock.”

She stood and intercepted her departing guest, raising a palm in mild protest. “Oh, I… yeah… I have to think that over.”

Max shrugged. “Well, you don't have to pack. We have everything you’ll need and if we don’t we’ll pick up some things along the way.” He opened the door to leave.

As the others started looking around as if they should leave too, Hopkins was about to plop down on the sofa like he was spending the night. She grabbed the front of his jacket and with the help of Elaine, kept him on his feet. Relenting, she put the bottle down on the countertop and began to usher people towards the door after Max. “Ok, so sorry,” she told them. “You all have to go. It’s been a perfectly hideous party.”

They exchanged goodbyes and embraces and soon everyone was gone. Almost everyone. Alex turned back into the living room to see that party crasher, smiling at her from across the room. _Dimples AND pleather pants? This could be interesting_. She smiled back and shut the door.

“So… Maggie was it?” She sauntered over to the counter. She found the remote in her pocket and hit replay again on the music.

Maggie rose from her chair and walked across the room to join her there. “That’s right.” She lifted the bottle off the counter with a crooked smirk. “There's one more drink left apiece. Shame, about the ice.”

“What is?” asked Alex absently staring at the face of this strange woman in her house.

“Gone.” Maggie poured out the last two drinks, keeping her attention locked on Alex.

“Who's gone?” She was starting to feel a little fuzzy around the edges.

“The ice,” Maggie indicated the empty bowl on the counter, and leaned her hip against it. “Why do you like those songs?”

Alex laughed, “Because it's a lot of bullshit.” She took a breath and suddenly serious added, “There's nothing like love songs to give you a good laugh.” She couldn’t take her eyes off the other woman.

Maggie nodded and held up her glass to clink with Alex’s. “True enough.”

They stood in silence for a moment, just looking at each other over the rims of their glasses. Alex put hers down and was feeling a little – _Hot_. “It's stuffy in here, isn't it?” she asked touching her hands to her face, which felt too warm, or maybe her hands were warm.

Maggie just nodded again, smiling. “Might be.”

“What if... we go have a picnic?”

“Outside?”

Alex stood up from the stool she had slouched against and looked around the room. “It's too stuffy in here for a picnic.” She swallowed and nodded at Maggie’s drink. “You wanna finish that?”

“Shame to leave it.” Maggie shrugged and finished it off.

“You're quite a woman.” She took the glass from Maggie’s hand, being sure to brush their fingers together as she did, and tipped it to her own lips although it was empty. She leaned in Maggie’s direction. “My car is outside,” she staged-whispered.

“Naturally.” Maggie looked amused.

Alex moved closer until she was inches away. “Wanna go for a ride?” The alcohol was emboldening her. She loved that sensation, when she could feel that subtle snap of the tether that kept her grounded.

Maggie nodded and stepped closer. “Very much.”

“I'm going to drive. That's understood.”

Maggie took the glass from her and followed her to the front door. “Alex? Don't you need a jacket?”

“You'll do.” She reached behind her and clasped Maggie’s hand as she led them out on to the bungalow’s front porch, into the jasmine perfumed night.

“Wait a minute. Let me put this on you.” Maggie took a scarf from her jacket pocket and tied it around Alex’s bare middle before they hopped off the porch.

~*~

Maggie wasn’t sure what she was thinking, permitting this inebriate to get behind the wheel -- of a convertible no less. Maybe her own judgment was impaired. She was thankful that the dark streets were empty, but the sun would be coming up soon and she wasn’t sure where Alex Danvers was taking her for this so called “picnic.” She would play along. She should have found another way. She hoped she could keep them safe.

Alex drove too fast and weaved across her lane too much. “How am I doing?”

She made her seatbelt tighter and gave her best nonchalant reply, “Not bad.” _For being obviously well over all the limits_.

“Scared?”

“Nope,” she answered, wondering if she was being tested. She wondered if this girl’s whole life was a series of tests and challenges. She pitied her, maybe, just a little.

“No, you're not scared of anything, are you?” Alex’s tone was almost mocking.

Maggie wasn’t sure why her mood seemed to have darkened, but she would pretend not to notice. “Not too much.” But even as she said this she lifted her hand to grab the wheel as Alex’s hair blew in front of her eyes and obscured her vision. She could take a bit of weaving, but careening blind down the road would be a step too far.

Alex brushed her hair back and stared at the dark road ahead. “What does the speedometer say?”

“Forty-five.” She gave a smile as Alex glanced over at her. She wanted to show that she wasn’t concerned, wasn’t being judgmental, that she trusted Alex and that Alex could trust her. That wasn’t the result of the exchange.

“I want to make it eighty and wipe that grin off your face,” she threatened. Maggie tried to think of what had transpired since they started out to turn Alex from flirt to hazard. She worried that with all the stress of her father’s prosecution, her own time in the spotlight, losing her scholarships and career, could tip her into danger, self-harm, or worse. Maggie cursed herself for only thinking of this now, as the car picked up speed and started weaving even more. Her own hair blew wildly as she reached out again toward the steering wheel and shifted closer to the driver’s side of the car. When she heard the police siren, she turned to see a motorcycle pursuing them.

“A cop.”

“What?” Alex eased off the gas.

She raised her voice. “A police man is chasing us.” She pointed at the rearview mirror. “Look. He wants to talk to you,” she said. Alex muttered curses as the cop came up alongside them.

Alex slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road. Maggie didn’t realize how tightly coiled she had been until the car was stopped. Behind them the cop dismounted and approached the car with caution. Alex was irritated, but didn’t seem afraid or nervous. “Drunken driving,” she scoffed. “My third offense. Now I go to jail. Eventually maybe the whole family can be in jail. Who cares?”

Maggie noted that last question wasn’t directed at her, but it could explain the recklessness. She had to keep a handle on this new situation.

“Having a time for yourself, aren't you?” said the cop looking down at Alex, and over at Maggie.

Alex kept her hands on the wheel, eyes forward, refusing to look at the cop. “People like you ought to be in bed.” She wavered slightly, her lids suddenly heavy.

“Drunk, huh?” His hand rested on his holstered weapon.

“Just a minute, officer,” Maggie interjected.

“No arguments, ma’am,” the cop replied.

“No, sir.” She held up both of her hands and then slowly pulled some identification from her jacket pocket with two fingers and handed it across to the cop. He looked at the I.D. and then back at her before returning it.

“Sorry, you didn't speak up. Sure you can handle it?”

“That's all right. It’s no trouble.”

“Well, you ought to know.” The cop gave her a small salute and walked off.

Alex, a little dazed, looked up in time to see the exchange. The two of them sat in the car until the cop revved his engine and motored away.

“Where's the ticket?” Alex asked, squinting and looking over at her, the words sticking in her mouth. “He didn't give me a ticket. Wait. What's your name again?”

“I told you. It’s Maggie.” She could feel danger rise up in Alex again, and tried to project a cool serenity. But Alex was connecting the dots.

“When you showed that cop something, he saluted you.”

“Did he?”

“I saw him. You double-crossing bitch! You're a cop!”

Maggie reached for the steering wheel, intending to keep Alex from driving away. “All right, we'll argue later.”

Alex slapped her away. “Get away from my car. Get out of my car!”

“I'm going to take you home.” She tried to calm Alex’s flailing angry slapping hands.

“You're not taking me home at all.” She growled.

“Move over, Alex. Come on.” Maggie sighed, her patience ebbing away, as Alex resisted her attempt to get into the driver's seat, and the slap fight continued.

“Ow! Get out federal cop! Crashing my party, following me around just like that asshole with the glasses! Leave me alone! You're trailing me to get something on me. Get out!” Alex stopped struggling for a moment but held the steering wheel in a death grip.

“Can you keep calm?” She also took a breath, eyeing Alex’s hands. “Good, now, move over, Danvers.” But Alex started thrashing again in protest. Maggie appreciated the surfer’s muscles that were still present beneath Alex’s besotted exterior, but finally, she was able to get the leverage she needed to force Alex over into the passenger seat and get herself on the driver’s side. She hadn’t wanted to use the defensive tactics she learned in training, but Alex left her no choice. Maggie took the wheel and glanced over at her unconscious companion, relieved. She started the car and made a U-turn back to the house. She knew what she had to do next.

~*~

Maggie played over the events from the night before, and those leading up to it. She kicked herself for fucking up already. She spent weeks hanging out in the same scenes as Alex, going to the same clubs and watching from a distance. Watching Alex get a lot of attention. Watching Alex flirt with everyone. Watching Alex go home, rarely if ever with the same person twice. Maggie spent those weeks working to befriend Alex’s friends in order to infiltrate her inner circle. Only to find that she didn’t really have an inner circle, that despite the partying and the fallen-angel public persona, she didn’t really hold anyone close. Maggie thought that maybe, based on what she’d witnessed and the files she had read, that Alex wouldn’t be averse to getting close to her. Perhaps a flirty girlfriend could be the key. Perhaps it would take more than that. Either way, she was pretty sure that things were going be a little different than she planned when Alex woke up.

She leaned against the doorway to Alex’s bedroom, watching her sleep. It hadn’t been too hard to get her to bed. All the fight had gone out of her by the time they got back to the bungalow. She was doubtful that Alex would even remember that it was Maggie who helped her out of the car, back into the house, and on to the bed. As she watched Alex begin to stir, Maggie knew that this morning was going to be her best chance to proceed with this operation.

Alex regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the petite figure in her doorway, and then on the glass of Maggie’s special hangover remedy on a chair beside her.

“You'd better drink that.”

“All right.” Alex mumbled. She sat up and took a swallow, which made her cringe and gag.

_She is some kind of a mess_. Maggie surprised herself with the sympathy she felt for Alex; however, she didn’t demonstrate those feelings. “Finish it.” She pushed off from the doorjamb and moved across the room. Alex took another swallow. Still groggy, she watched Maggie approach, stand over her and ask, “Feel better?”

Alex got her hackles up, “What do you care how I feel? You Law & Order asshole. You X-Files fucker. What's this all about? What's your angle?”

“What angle?” She asked feigning innocence. She needed to know just how much Alex seemed to guess. _But, X-Files? That’s a curious call-out. Nice alliteration though_.

Alex was sitting up now and tangled in her own hair. She lifted one hand to her head and waved the other in exasperation. “About last night?”

“Maybe I just wanted to be friends.” She shrugged and slipped her hands into her pockets. Her shoulders relaxed but she kept eyes on Alex. While that was maybe the original plan, it was blown now. She wasn’t sure why she opened that door again.

Alex shied away from the intensity of her scrutiny. She held her head in both hands now as if pierced by Maggie’s laser vision. “Friends, yeah? So you could frame me for something?”

“No. I've got a job for you.”

“Don't tell me, there's only--” She winced in pain. “There's only one job that you would want me for. Well, you can forget it, Officer Agent...”

“Sawyer.”

“What?”

“Detective. Maggie Sawyer.” She didn’t bother to get her I.D. out.

“I’m no informant, Sawyer.”

“My department authorized me to engage you to do some work for the feds. It's actually a job in Brazil.”

“Oh, go away. The whole thing bores me.” She rolled over and smashed her face into her pillows.

Maggie would not go away. She was going to keep going in spite of Alex’s protests. Her timetable wasn’t that tight but she knew Alex could take off somewhere with the help of Max Lord’s resources and it could be months before the agency caught up with her again. “Some of the Cadmus operatives who corrupted your father are working in Rio. Ever hear of LuthorCorp Industries?”

“I'm not interested.”

“LuthorCorp has men in South America, planted there since before your father went to Peru. Now we're cooperating with the Brazilian government to smoke the rest of them out. My chief thinks that the daughter of a, uh...”

“Of a traitor?”

“Well, he thinks you might be valuable in the work. They might sort of trust you. Plus you have the kind of background where you could understand some of the technology and experiments we suspect they’re running. And you could make up a little for your father's peculiarities.”

“Why should I?”

“Patriotism?”

“That word gives me a pain. No, thank you. I’m not much of a believer.”

“I wouldn’t think so. Scientists are generally skeptics. Not that you're much of a scientist these days, that is, if your latest transcripts are any indication,” Maggie said to give her a little push.

“How do you know about that?”

“I know a lot of things about you, Alex. I know how you’ve been spending your time. I know about growing up in Midvale. And I know how you feel about your sister.”

“What about my sister?” Alex sat up. Anger flared up in her eyes, but she backed off, telling Maggie, “No. Never mind. I don’t care.”

“I'd like to dispute that with you,” She said as she walked out to the living room.

Alex got out of bed, still wearing rumpled clothes from the night before, and stomped after her. She watched from the doorway as Maggie connected her phone to the sound system and brought up an audio file.

“They had your father wired for months.” Maggie read out the summary information: “Conversation between Jeremiah Danvers and daughter Alexandra, January the ninth, Midvale, California.” She looked at Alex, whose appearance betrayed feelings of anger, fear, curiosity, and resignation all at once. She couldn’t quite place her own feelings that Alex’s expression engendered, so she assumed once again that it was pity. Maggie had some unresolved issues with her own father after all. “This is some of the evidence that wasn't used at the trial.”

“I don't want to hear that.”

“Relax, Danvers, and listen.”

The recording began. As it played, Alex stood frozen in the doorway, her arms folded tightly across herself, as she listened to her own voice, distorted and distressed, played back to her. Maggie watched and sauntered over to stand by her side.

 

> ALEX: I told you before Christmas I wouldn't do it.
> 
> JEREMIAH: You don't use your judgment. You can have anything you want. The work is easy.
> 
> ALEX: I'll not listening, Dad.
> 
> JEREMIAH: Don’t you want to defend your country, help your planet?
> 
> ALEX: What about defending my sister? She wasn’t born here. I’m interested in helping her. In keeping her safe.
> 
> JEREMIAH: You've got to listen to me. You don't know what we stand for.
> 
> ALEX: I know what you stand for, you and those fearful hatemongers. I've hated you ever since I found out you were working with them.
> 
> JEREMIAH: You’re my daughter; don't talk to me like that.
> 
> ALEX: Stay on your side of the table!
> 
> JEREMIAH: Honey, keep your voice down.
> 
> ALEX: I hate you all. And I love my sister, and even other aliens like her! Do you understand that? I'll see you all hang before I raise a finger against them. Now, go on and get out of here. Or so help me, I'll turn you in. Don't ever come near me or speak to me again about your rotten schemes.

The recording ended. Alex, although obviously affected, tried to shrug it off. “Well, that doesn't prove much. I didn't turn him in.”

“We didn't expect you to.” Maggie crossed the room to disconnect her phone and put it back in her pocket. “Well, what do you say?”

“Go away and leave me alone. I have my own life to lead. Good times. That's what I want. And laughs with people I like...” the front doorbell buzzed. “...and no underhanded cops who want to put me up in a shooting gallery...” the knocking on the door got louder. “...but people of my own kind who'll treat me right, and like me, and understand me.”

As if on cue, the front door opened and Max appeared, taking Alex by surprise.

“Oh look. Here’s one now,” Maggie said under her breath.

“Hey! I’ve been texting you all morning.” Max pulled up a little, checked Maggie and then looked back and forth between the two.

“Oh, hello.” Alex’s greeting was less than enthusiastic, in spite of the fact that she was just now touting how much she reveled in the company of her ‘friends.’ This shift was obvious to Maggie, who sat down on the sofa.

“After such a late night I thought you might need a hand this morning. We're sailing with the tide. Are you ready?” He focused all of his attention on Alex, obviously unsure if he should acknowledge Maggie there or not. She couldn’t get a clear read on him.

“Almost.” Alex pulled her arms tighter around herself and made no move.

Max seemed to sense he was losing ground. “I'll help you pack? Although you really don't need anything. We've got everything on board.”

“Thank you, I'll pack myself.”

“We're moored at the hotel pier. You know the spot,” Max tried.

“Yup.”

Finally realizing that he was not welcome, and in all likelihood had barged into the middle of something, he started backing towards the door. “Alex, you're a darling.” He looked over at Maggie and said, “Really. The sweetest girl I ever knew.” He turned once more to Alex, “See you soon?” and left.

Maggie breathed through the stillness that now filled the room. After a beat she asked, “Well, what about it, Danvers? Our plane leaves tomorrow morning.” She raised an eyebrow for a response, but Alex didn’t look at her. _C’mon, Alex. Say yes_.

Alex looked down at her bare feet and curled her toes once, twice, into the carpet. “All right,” she said quietly, then nodded in Max’s direction. “You better go tell him that I’m not coming.”

Without a word, and hiding a smile, Maggie jogged out the door to catch up to Max.

~*~

Alex sat in a window seat mulling over the last twenty-four hours. She ran her hand through her hair, forgetting that it was shorter, cut above her shoulders sometime yesterday afternoon. “Cute haircut,” Sawyer had said to her that morning when they rendezvoused on the tarmac at National City Airport. She had also commented on her outfit, “You look like you’re dressed up as a secret service agent or something.” Alex took the half-assed complement. “Thanks. I thought if I’m going to work for the feds I should look the part. Do I get a badge?” she had tossed back, but Sawyer only shook her head and walked up the passenger stairs into the plane.

Yesterday, after Sawyer dispatched Max, she came back to go over the details of the “job,” about which, Alex was surprised to hear, Sawyer knew very little: get to the plane in the morning, go to Brazil, and await instructions about what they were going to do about getting info on what LuthorCorp was doing for Cadmus. There had to be more to it than that, but either Sawyer was hiding something from her or she too was a pawn in whatever game the feds were cooking up. Alex reached up to point the air nozzle in her direction, then leaned her head above the window looking out at clouds and ocean. She’d come around to realize Sawyer was just doing her job. Not that she’d been too forthcoming about herself either. As she explained it to Alex, she’s a NCPD detective on assignment with the feds, who had been working an angle on Cadmus activities in the city when her investigation crossed paths with her father’s case. So that was it. Sawyer befriended her friends, crashed her party, tried to seduce her but blew her own cover, recruited her for this job, and with a “See you around, Danvers” blew out of her bungalow yesterday morning just like that. Left her there in a quiet empty house, with a hangover, drained and sad and wrung the fuck out.

~*~

That morning Alex had put her hands on her hips while she surveyed the aftermath of the night’s festivities and found a scarf tied around her waist. She lifted the ends of it and turned round in some confusion until the memory unspooled. _Sawyer, of course. Maggie. Goddamn detective_. Alex felt like an ass. She was drunk. She was flirting. She was showing off. And the whole time Sawyer was just… letting her, encouraging her, and looking at her… _like that. But it didn’t mean anything_. She felt embarrassed and, curiously, disappointed.

She took a shower, dressed, ate some frozen pizza. Did the dishes including the glass that had held whatever the fuck hangover potion that was. She ignored a ton of texts from Max and others. She cleaned up after the party. All the while, the morning replayed over and over in her head as she moved from one menial task to another: the cop, the recording, the job. The who, the why, the what.

She remembered that conversation with her dad. He had wanted her to work on some of the Cadmus projects with him. She wanted no part of it. After the government found out about her sister’s alien origins, her father went to work for them. It was blackmail pure and simple. They said they wanted to help aliens, but really they wanted to study them and weaponize them for the military. Her dad thought if he went along, they would leave her sister alone, leave his family alone. And they did. But working with them warped him, changed him, turned him fearful if not hateful. Everything she had believed, that he himself had raised her to believe, he turned against. She said she hated him that day. It was hard to hear that. She hated what he had become, a traitor, a terrorist. But her dad… she didn’t hate her dad. The man he became wasn’t her dad; the man who raised her, who taught her, who loved her so well, that was her dad. That’s who she was going to do this for. Not to make amends for the man in prison, but to turn her own life around, to get back on track, to be of service.

~*~

Alex wiped her eyes and sat up. They should be arriving soon. She reached down to her bag to check her phone, forgetting that they had confiscated it when she arrived. She craned her neck to look around the plane. In the rear she saw Sawyer standing in the aisle, ending a conversation with a seated passenger, who had been introduced her as Chief Prescott.

Sawyer’s brow furrowed when she shook her head indicating that Prescott should stay seated. As she turned to look in Alex’s direction, she rubbed her hand over her chin, then turned back and said something to Prescott that Alex couldn’t hear over the thrum of the plane’s engines. Sawyer made her way back and slid into the aisle seat beside her.

Alex turned in her seat. “Did he say anything about the job?” she asked, hoping to have something different to focus on.

Sawyer looked down at the back of the seat in front of her. “Nope.”

She leaned forward and searched Sawyer’s face for more of a response, “No hints?” She tried to catch Sawyer’s eye. How was she supposed to work with this woman who had closed up like a clam after their brief exchange at the airstrip that morning?

“No,” Sawyer sighed and looked up at her, “but he had some news about your father.”

“What about him?” Any anticipatory expression vanished. She blinked and braced herself for some bad news. She didn’t know when she would next be hearing from her father, or what she would hear about him, but it was always going to be bad news.

“He died this morning.”

She faded back into her seat. “Oh,” she said. She looked down at her hands, worrying the cuticles on her thumbs. “How?” she asked without looking up. The tears that she had banished just minutes before returned to her eyes.

“Potassium cyanide.” Sawyer’s hands were also clasped in front of her.

Alex nodded her head even as she asked, “He did it himself?”

“Yes, in his cell,” she paused. “Sorry.” Sawyer’s voice had softened.

It seemed to her that Sawyer shifted closer and perhaps wanted to reach out to her. But she couldn’t accept it. She didn’t want it. Alex straightened up and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She turned to Sawyer, shaking her head, and looked at her squarely, saying, “I don't know why I should feel so bad.” She shrugged. “When he told me what he was, what he was doing, everything went to hell. I didn't care what happened to me. But now…” She pushed the tears back, and resolved to push them down for good. “I remember how nice he once was. How nice we both were. It's a weird feeling. I don't have to hate him, you know? Or myself.” She hoped Sawyer would understand what she was saying; at the same time, she wondered why she even cared what she thought.

Sawyer just watched her, head tilted to the side. She then nodded a few times and retreated back into her own seat. Her eyes left Alex’s and looked to the window behind her. “We're coming into Rio now.”

From her window, Alex caught a glimpse of the famous Christ the Redeemer statue. “So we are,” she said. When she leaned across Sawyer to peer out the windows on the other side of the plane, she missed that Sawyer was more interested in Alex’s face than she was in the scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There’s angst and trouble ahead.
> 
> *If I warned that Ch. 2 had some NSFW stuff, I’d get your hopes up way too high. Why are we reading fic at work anyway? For shame.
> 
> *Apologies to any offended Sanvers fans and Hitchcock fans alike.
> 
> *You will not meet the big bad, bald Lex Luthor you know; this Luthor is a bit of milquetoast mama’s boy with a stupid hairdo — but I wanted Lillian and Cadmus, so he had to come along too.
> 
> *Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

In the first few days of getting settled, Alex in an upscale apartment and Maggie at the hotel near the consulate, they did some sightseeing and behaved like regular tourists. There wasn’t yet much to know much about the job, only that Alex would eventually be told where and when to make herself known to the group she was to infiltrate.

Alex was adept at making conversation and pulling Sawyer out of her shell, a little. She didn’t mind the lighter conversation and was relieved to not talk about her father, his case, his death. She really did feel like a weight had lifted. She knew that whatever they were going to be undertaking here would be dodgy, maybe even dangerous, but she had been happy for a few days. And Sawyer wasn’t so bad maybe. She could be quite charming in her own way. Alex realized that she was a little captivated by Maggie Sawyer.

Maggie, for her part, knew that the agency had set them up to spend some time on their own, to get more familiar with the city and each other before the op started. Build some rapport. Build some trust. She had all the background on Alex of course, but the woman that she was getting to know was different from her official file. She thought maybe Alex could view her as more than just the cop who escorted her here, might really like her, but she also worried she was just being played, like other of Alex’s … conquests? No, she wouldn’t use that word. Alex was just unmoored, not amoral. She couldn’t hold her at fault for that. Wasn’t she doing the same thing? Alex Danvers was kind, and funny, had a beautiful smile, and Maggie was fucked. She’d been undercover before, even been in undercover relationships before, but this time was different. They weren’t masquerading as a couple, but this time she felt things.

~*~

Maggie and Alex shared a table at an outdoor café, not far from the consulate, having lunch amidst a day of touring, and waiting.

Alex pushed her food around on her plate, reveling in the warmth of the sun and the easy camaraderie she and Sawyer had established over the past few days. It came with a good dose of bantering too as they continued to test one another. “I wonder if someone at the embassy could get me a personal chef. It's a nice apartment and I don't mind dusting and sweeping but I hate cooking,” she joked around a mouthful of pão de queijo.

Maggie smiled, “I'll ask them.”

“And while you're at it, find out when I go to work, and what,” Alex continued with a tinge of seriousness.

“Yes, ma'am,” Maggie replied, keeping her eyes on her plate.

The waiter arrived. Maggie ordered a scotch and soda for herself and asked Alex if she would like another.

“No, thank you. I've had enough.” Alex gave small smirk and looked up at Maggie beneath her lashes. “Well, do you hear that? I'm practically on the wagon. That's quite a change.”

“It's a phase,” Maggie responded, although she may not have meant to voice those doubts out loud.

Alex looked taken aback, but her tone was as sunny and breezy as the afternoon. “You don't think a person can change?”

“Change is fun. For a while.”

“What a bitch you are, Sawyer.”

Maggie smiled and shook her head. “All right. You've been sober for several days. And as far as I know, you've conquered no new boyfriends.”

“Well, that's something.”

“Practically rehabilitated.” She lifted her glass at Alex.

“I'm just happy, Maggie. Why won't you let me be happy?”

“Nobody's stopping you,” she shrugged, trying to play it off. Maggie noticed the use of her first name, probably for the first time since the party, since before Alex saw her as a sneaky cop not to be trusted. She didn’t want to dwell on what that might mean. She knew she wasn’t being nice to Alex. Maybe if she could get her to go back to not liking her so much, she could stay cool, stay distant and not get drawn into Alex’s need for approval, or… whatever it that was that swirled around her, like an early summer tornado.

“Why don't you give that detective’s brain of yours a rest? Every time you look at me, I can see it scanning me, assessing me, labeling me. ‘Once a failure, always a failure. Once a tramp, always a tramp.’” But Alex smiled as she said it. “Go on, Sawyer, you can hold my hand. I won't blackmail you for it afterwards. Are you scared?”

“I've always been a little scared of beautiful women. But I get over it.” Maggie sipped from her glass.

“Afraid you'll get soft on me?”

“That wouldn't be so hard.”

“Ooh, now, careful.” Alex said, her voice low, barely audible over the street traffic.

“You like making fun of me, don't you?”

“No, I'm making fun of myself. I'm pretending I'm a nice, upstanding citizen whose heart is full of daisies and buttercups.”

“Nice daydream. Then what?”

Alex tensed visibly at the comeback, stung by her critique, her doubt. The waiter returned. She looked up at him and said, “I think I will have another drink too. And make it a double.”

“I thought you'd get around to it,” Maggie said looking down into her own glass.

“Why won't you believe in me? Even a little?”

~*~

They sat in silence at the café for several more minutes. Maggie finished her drink and Alex stood to leave before the waiter came back with hers. She folded her arms and looked down expectantly until Maggie fished out some cash from her wallet and left it on the table. Alex started walking away and Maggie rose and followed after her, keeping a few steps behind.

Alex turned off the street and strode through the gate of the Passeio Público. She’d continued some distance into the park before she stopped in her tracks. She moved to the side of the path when Maggie caught up to her. Then she moved closer, pointing.

“I know why. You're mad,” she nodded at her own conclusions. “You're mad because you've fallen for the drunk you got assigned to in National City and you don't like it. Makes you sick all over, doesn't it? People will laugh at you, your colleagues looking down on you because you like someone who isn't worth even wasting the words on. Poor Sawyer, it must be awful.”

Maggie was warm from the weather, warm from her drinks, from the walk, from Alex standing so close to her yet again. She pulled her a few steps off the path before reaching up and kissing her resolutely on the lips. One hand held Alex’s tightly while the other caressed her cheek, even as Alex pulled back in surprise.

Alex took a breath then a sly smile spread across her face. But when she saw shock and regret register on Maggie’s she raised her hands to catch her and leaned in to return the kiss with certainty and yearning. She rested her forehead against Maggie’s. “We shouldn’t…” she whispered.

Maggie startled and took a half step back from Alex and touched her fingers to her lips. “Of course not,” she said shaking her head, “we shouldn’t do this. I’m sorry, that was way out of line.”

“No. I mean we shouldn’t do this here.”

~*~

Maggie let Alex take her by the arm. She was guiding them up Rua do Passeio to Maggie’s hotel that overlooked the north corner of the park. All she could think was that she was letting Alexandra Danvers take control of whatever was happening between them and that it was a probably a Very Bad Idea. She was worried about the agency finding out, even if they had pushed them together. She was worried that this was going to fuel their worst suspicions about her, that she was too young, and too goddamn gay, to be trustworthy, respected. But she had to know what happened next.

She dropped free from Alex when she opened the door to the hotel and led them through the wood paneled lobby to the elevator. Their steps echoed but the quiet that had settled between them crackled.

~*~

The room was narrow and crowded. The bedspread was a hideous yellow thing that Alex immediately pulled off and threw to the floor. Maggie stood in the entryway of the room, amused by her audacity.

Alex kicked off her shoes, came back and pulled Maggie roughly by the lapels of her jacket until she had her pressed against the wardrobe. She slotted her leg between Maggie’s and pinned her there, tilting her head down so their lips met. Maggie tasted vaguely like scotch and smelled of vetiver and sunlight. Alex’s kisses were hungry and indiscreet.

Maggie hung on to Alex’s shoulders and allowed herself to open. She didn’t care if she was another mark for Alex. She didn’t care about the job. After Alex yanked the sleeves of her jacket down her sides to pin her arms and nip at her exposed shoulders, Maggie closed her eyes and tipped her head to welcome Alex’s mouth on her throat.

“I haven’t done this before,” Alex breathed into her ear.

Maggie laughed in disbelief and shrugged to lift Alex’s head and see her face. Alex demurred and blushed a little but shook her head, “No. I mean with a woman.” Again Maggie huffed and raised an eyebrow until Alex conceded, “…Ok, with a woman that I actually know.” And removed Maggie’s smile by kissing her again. She pulled the jacket off the rest of the way and threw it on to the desk. They rolled against the closet, pitching after each other, tugging at clothes, for access to skin, for their hands, for their mouths. Finally, Alex leaned her weight back against the doors and shoved Maggie’s hand down into her underwear. She kept her there as she leaned in and said, “I want you to show me… what you’d like me to do to you.”

Maggie had been steady, cautious, uncommitted, until Alex enveloped her hand in her honeyed center and then any thought of restraint was instantly eclipsed by curiosity and need. What didn’t she want Alex to do to her? She pulled her hand away, whirled Alex around and tossed her down onto the bed. Alex bounced against the mattress and grinned up at her. She slid her hands under Alex’s hips and tugged to get her bottoms off as Alex lifted her ass to help. Maggie threw them on the pile along with her own shirt and bra. Alex took off the rest of her clothes at the same time then shifted up to the pillows. With one leg bent up in a nod to modesty she waited for Maggie to join her.

She looked down at Alex. If she were going to stop this madness, now would have been the time. But she toed off her shoes, took off the rest of her clothes, and crawled up from the end of the bed. Alex dropped her leg and held out her arms as Maggie coasted over her, then lowered herself down to take Alex’s mouth with her own. The feeling of the expanse of her own skin naked on Alex’s more intoxicating than she’d imagined. And she had imagined.

She paused. “We don’t have to…” but Alex said, “I know,” and continued kissing her, wrapping her arms around her back. Maggie paused again, “If there’s anything you don’t…” but Alex said, “Yes, I know,” and kissed her harder and wrapped her legs over Maggie’s hips clamping their bodies together, “but thank you, and same. Now, please--” but Maggie didn’t let her finish.

They kissed until they were breathless. Maggie took little time exploring Alex’s body beneath her. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to be inside her. Before long their intensity and pace throttled up, until she became concerned about the noise they were making. The rocking against the wall and Alex’s moans of “yes” and “more.” Maggie felt like she would come from Alex’s assault on her senses alone, from Alex’s abandon and fierce fucking energy. It was too much.

Alex felt like she was leaving her own body as she succumbed to the waves of pleasure that washed over her and out of her again and again. And Maggie rode those waves with her, coming as Alex came, unmoored by the ferocity of her orgasm.

~*~

Maggie flopped next to Alex. “Holy shit,” she mumbled covering her face with her arm.

Alex listened to their breathing. The only other sounds were the click and hum of the air conditioning. Dusk filled the room with a ruddy glow. Her own breath caught with the thought of how she wanted to do as she had been directed, to do what Maggie had shown her she wanted. She rolled over, pinned the smaller woman down on the bed. Alex sat over her straddling her hips. She ground down and leaned forward to kiss her coarsely, deeply. And again to her surprise Maggie matched her intensity, kissing back just as hard. Alex pressed up with one hand leaning her weight onto Maggie’s chest. The other hand she curled down between herself and Maggie’s legs. Alex watched her face as she closed her eyes and groaned in sweet agony as Alex filled her and pushed and pulled and beckoned. All the while leaning down hard with her other hand. She felt the urge hurt her. She was ashamed for wanting to slap her, for wanting to punish her for making her feel like this. So open, so vulnerable, so wanted.

She squeezed her eyes shut and focused on nothing but fucking Maggie. _Fucking Sawyer_. A surge of wet spilled over Alex’s wrist, and she looked up with wonder. Then Maggie was gripping her forearm, digging in her fingers and begging her to stop, please stop, her whole body flushed and glittering.

~*~

When Alex opened her eyes the room was dark except for the light spilling in from the entryway. She must have fallen asleep and had no idea of the time or how long she had been out. She raised her head from the pillows, noticed that the sheet was pulled up and tucked around her and Maggie was next to her, her head propped up on her elbow looking over at her with an inscrutable but soft expression.

“Hey. How are you? Are you okay?”

Alex quirked her eyebrows and nodded, “Yeah. Good. I’m good.” She smiled and sat up, pulling the sheet around her. Her clothes were… somewhere, and she didn’t want to take covers from Maggie so she just put her feet on the floor and walked naked to the bathroom. Naked, and kinda sticky, and maybe a little sore.

She closed bathroom door behind her and turned on the water. The light was harsh. She caught own satisfied smile in the mirror. She leaned forward and examined the marks on her neck and chest, and pushed at them, but they didn’t hurt. She suspected Maggie had similar. _Fuck. What did it mean? Did it mean something? It had never been... like that before. Not with men. And not like fooling around with other women. That was so intense, and... Oh my god. I’m gay for Sawyer_. She let the water run cold over her hands before she splashed it over her face and through her hair. Alex figured she should get back out there before Maggie imagined she was doing something weird. She pulled one last look, then shut everything off and returned to the bedroom.

Maggie had moved to the far side and lifted the bed covers for Alex as she approached. She slid in and curled her body around Maggie’s welcoming warmth like she could feel her glowing. “What about you?” she asked. “Are you okay too?” Maggie chuckled and quirked a smile, “Yeah. I’m okay too.” She leaned over and pecked Alex on the lips. They stayed entwined for a while, lost perhaps in their own thoughts. Then the luxuriating turned to petting and petting turned to rubbing and rubbing incited sparks and before long they were charged and humming with desire once again.

~*~

When morning came, they slept late and stayed in. They called room service and made love for a fourth time, though neither would have admitted to calling it that.

~*~

Later that day at the consulate, and unbeknownst to Maggie, Prescott had been conferring with the Brazilian officials and others involved in the case. He addressed them from the head of the conference table. “I assure you, she's the perfect type for the job.”

One of the local officials noted, “It's not the girl I'm worried about. I simply question why we don't find some way of taking them all into custody.”

“It would do no good. Even if we arrested Luthor himself, tomorrow some other designate takes his place and Cadmus’s work goes on,” he countered. “Look, she's good at making friends with gentlemen and we want somebody inside his house, in his confidence. I have faith in our procedures and with somebody on the inside-- ”

“Have you consulted the young lady?” the second official interrupted.

“No, not yet. Detective Sawyer just brought her down here the other day. Now, we're waiting for Luthor to come back to Rio.”

“Has your Detective Sawyer told her of the nature of the operation you are planning?”

Prescott began to weary of their questioning and made a show of gathering up his files to end the meeting. “No. We haven't discussed it with Sawyer at all. But set your mind at ease about her. She’ll get on board.”

“And you're sure of Danvers’ … loyalties?” the first official asked as they stood to leave.

“Oh, yes. Not to worry. I'll be giving Sawyer her instructions this afternoon.”

~*~

After lounging away the morning at the hotel, Maggie and Alex decided to shower and dress and venture forth into the world. They got coffee and resumed their walk in the park, not holding hands but walking close enough that they kept brushing against each other. Eventually Alex wanted to go back to her apartment, at the very least to grab some clothes if they were to go have dinner and return to the hotel. Alex’s apartment was quite lush, but she found she didn’t much like being there. It wasn’t home; it was just part of the job. Maggie led them back to the hotel garage where they got into the car without going back upstairs. Once seated Alex slid closer and rested her hand on Maggie’s leg. “Are you sure you don’t want me to drive?” she asked with a smirk. Maggie gave a short laugh, “Very sure.” They drove in a comfortable silence enjoying the scenery, their hands entangled in their laps, releasing and teasing and clasping again.

Some thirty minutes later they arrived at Condomínio Coreme on the beach in Leblon. Maggie pulled off la Avenida Delfim Moreira, crossed the mosaic promenade and coasted down under the building to the valet below. They exited and rode up to the eleventh floor.

As soon as Alex opened the apartment door Maggie went straight out to the balcony, the late afternoon breeze blew the curtains back into the living room. The apartment had a magnificent view of the beach and the esplanade curving off into the distance below. Alex dropped her keys on the table by the door and joined her, circled her arms around Maggie’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. She couldn’t quite believe how exquisite it felt to wrap around her like this. Maggie turned in her embrace. They kissed and remained intertwined, pressed together.

“This is nice.” Alex murmured. “Let's not go out for dinner. Let's stay here.”

Maggie smiled into Alex’s neck. “We have to eat.” She nipped at her ear.

“We can eat here. I'll cook.”

“I thought you didn't like to cook.”

Alex combed her fingers through Maggie’s hair. “No, I don't like to cook. But I have a chicken in the fridge and you're eating it.” She peppered kisses over her face.

“What about doing all the dishes afterward?”

“We'll eat it with our fingers.” Alex pulled Maggie’s fingers to her mouth.

“Don't we need any plates?” Maggie’s eyes flickered shut as she smiled.

“Sure. Right. Plates. She wound her arms around Maggie’s neck and drew her in for another long, knee-weakening kiss.

“Hey, I think I’d like to have dinner with you tonight?” Maggie laughed.

“I'd be delighted.”

At that Maggie attempted to break away, but Alex clung tightly, “Wait! Where are you going?”

“Well, if we're going to stay, I should check in, see if there are any messages.”

Not wanting to lose the intimacy of the moment, Alex continued to hang on to Maggie as she went back inside to use her phone away from distant sirens and birdsongs. “You have to?”

“I have to.”

Without breaking the embrace, Alex reached into Maggie’s rear pocket, taking a little more time than was strictly necessary, and handed her the phone. They continued to nuzzle one another while Maggie dialed in.

Alex liked keeping Maggie distracted and started whispering things in her other ear.

“Oh yeah?” Maggie asked her.

And Alex also whispered her answer.

Maggie listened to the first message, then skipped to the next. “I'll let you know,” she teased back to Alex.

Alex turned like she was going to move away but then pushed her ass back into Maggie’s hips. “Well, you haven't said anything to me yet.”

Maggie skipped to the third message. She wrapped her free arm tight around Alex’s belly, and purred, “Actions speak louder than words.”

Alex spun in Maggie’s arms and met her lips as she disconnected the phone.

“Prescott wants me over right away.” Maggie said when she caught her breath.

“Did he say what about?”

“Nope.” Maggie kissed her again.

Alex’s curiosity sparkled. “Then it's our assignment.”

“Probably.” She reluctantly headed for the door. “Want me to bring anything back with me?”

“What about a nice bottle of wine? We'll celebrate.”

Maggie opened the door, still looking at Alex. “What time shall I come back?”

“Before seven.”

Maggie nodded as she retreated through the door, then leaned back in for a last kiss. “Goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” Alex repeated, watching Maggie go. She closed the door after her and leaned against it feeling just a little dizzy and smiling like a dope.

~*~

Maggie felt like she was vibrating on multiple frequencies. As much as she wanted to blow-off Prescott and stay at Alex’s apartment she knew two things: a. that might be perceived as job abandonment, and b. taking a timeout to process the last 24 hours that she spent in an ever more intimate sex cloud with Alex Danvers might not be a bad thing. And then there was progress to be made on her case, which was why she was there after all. She decided to park the car back at the Windsor Asturias and walk over to the consulate. She ducked in to a restaurant along the way to make a quick purchase; her thoughts focused more on getting back to a romantic dinner with Alex than about how it would look when she walked into her boss’s office with a bottle of wine in hand. She jogged across the street to the white stone building, through the pylons and people still hanging about late in the day, flashed her credentials and made her way up to Prescott’s office.

About a half an hour later, her mood had changed dramatically.

~*~

Prescott and his associate, Beardsley, looked confused when Maggie slammed her fists down on the table and stood, nearly kicking over the wine bottle at her feet.

“What is it, Sawyer? What's the matter?” asked Prescott.

“I don't know if she'll do it,” Maggie said, struggling to regain her composure.

“You haven't discussed it with her, have you?”

“No. How could I?” Maggie turned to pace the room, hiding her expression from the two men across from her. “I didn't know what the job entailed until this meeting.”

“What do you mean she wouldn't do it?” Prescott insisted.

Maggie twisted her hands together. She took a breath. She turned slowly back around to face them, but her thoughts were racing. “Well, I don't think she's that type of woman. She strikes me as being rather --” Her voice caught in her throat as all the things that Alex was and could be overwhelmed her. She needed to pull herself together.

“I don't understand your attitude. Frankly, it’s not all that different from your own assignment in National City,” said Prescott.

“But,” Maggie held out her hand and as if to enumerate reasons, “she's had no experience.”

Prescott and Beardsley scoffed. “Oh, come on,” Prescott picked up Alex’s file, waved it for emphasis, and dropped it back down on his desk. “What experience does she lack, do you think?”

Maggie swallowed the anger that started bubbling to the surface and decided to make a more practical appeal. “She's never been trained for that kind of work. They'll see right through her,” she said.

Prescott clarified, “Ms. Danvers was chosen not only because her father gives her an ideal background but because Luthor knows her.” This was news to Maggie and she couldn’t hide her surprise. Prescott continued, “Oh, yes. He was once in love with her.”

Maggie’s arms felt heavy at her sides. She refocused her attention on Prescott, “I didn't know that.”

Beardsley interjected, “I don't see why we're arguing about petty things like this. We've got important work to do. Luthor’s house is a cover-up for whatever this group's up to here in Rio. All of our efforts with electronic surveillance have failed. We've got to get Ms. Danvers inside that house and find out what's going on there.”

“Yes, that's right,” said Prescott. “Sawyer, I think you'd better go back to Ms. Danvers and explain to her what she has to do.”

Maggie looked at him and tried to find something to say. She opened her mouth but only a stuttering sound came out. The idea the she had to be the one to bring this development back to Alex was starting to take hold. As did the idea that she might have fucked up this case again.

“Well, what is it?” Prescott had been respectful but was going to lose patience soon.

“Nothing, sir,” she said. Maggie took a calming breath and corrected her posture. “How is the meeting to be arranged?”

Prescott was relieved by her change in demeanor. “Ah, well, we've discussed that. I think the country club, La Floresta, would be the best place. Luthor often goes riding there in the morning. So the rest is up to you and Ms. Danvers.”

Maggie nodded, but didn’t say anything more. She stood there in awkward silence until Prescott said, “Okay, Sawyer, that's all,” and dismissed her with an eyebrow raised in an unasked question.

With a vague acknowledgement, Maggie just mumbled, “All right,” and left the room.

~*~

The sun was just setting when Maggie walked out of the consulate and back to her hotel for the car. The walk back was longer and slower than the walk there, like the air itself had become thicker. She paused frequently along the way, trying to shuffle and sort this new information into something that made sense. Trying to reconcile what this job demanded of her and the feelings she had started to develop for Alex. How could she have been so stupid? How did she let herself get swept away into an affair with Alex Danvers, who was actually infamous in the agency right now for exactly that reason?

She weighed her options, relieved that the chief was as yet oblivious to their … more physical relationship. Whatever was developing between them, Maggie knew, was going to be a hindrance now to the work at hand. _If Alex would even do it. Would Alex do it?_ That was another question she did not know the answer to. And what about Prescott dropping that bomb about Alex knowing Luthor already, and was he intimating that they had some romantic connection? She couldn’t see it. But she didn’t see what Alex had seen in Max back in National City or any of the other names listed in her file.

Maggie covered her face with her hands and tried to screw the cap back on the jar of dread and jealousy and bullshit that was close to overflowing inside her chest. Finally she dropped her hands back into her lap and wondered how long she’d been sitting in her car in the hotel’s garage. She didn’t even remember arriving there. She hit the ignition and looked at the clock in the dash. It was time to get back to Alex.

~*~

From the kitchen, Alex heard Maggie return. She poked her head around the corner and saw that she had gone back out to the balcony. She was standing at the railing looking out over the darkened beach and the solitary lighthouse revolving in the distance. Her silhouette cast a shadow over the candlelit table Alex had set.

Alex laughed at the domesticity that fluttered in her chest as she came out carrying an overcooked chicken. “I'm glad you're late.” She grazed Maggie’s cheek with a kiss. "This chicken took longer than I expected.” She plunked it down and poked at it with a knife and fork. “What did they say?” She walked to and from the kitchen for another plate before Maggie had a chance to answer. “I hope it isn't overdone. It caught fire once. The smoke alarm is in the trash.” She set down the plate and fussed with the settings. “I wonder if it's too cold out here, maybe we should eat inside.” Smiling she sidled up to Maggie and wrapped her arms around her. She touched her hair, caressed her cheek with her own.

Maggie was stiff and unresponsive. Alex knew that something was wrong, but swallowed her trepidation. “What's the matter? Don't look so tense. Are we in trouble? I think you'd better tell me what's going on. All this secrecy is going to ruin my little dinner. Come on, Detective Sawyer, what’s darkening your brow?”

“After dinner.”

“No, now. Look, I'll make it easy for you.” Alex felt her heart clench, but kept on. “The time has come when you must tell me that you have a wife and two adorable children and this madness between us can't go on any longer.”

“I'll bet you've heard that line before.” Maggie crossed her arms and moved away from Alex who was stung by the comment.

“Wow. Right below the belt every time. That isn't fair, Maggie.”

“Skip it. We have other things to talk about. We've got a job.”

It was Alex’s turn to step to the other side of the table and cross her arms. “Oh. So there is a job?”

“You, um, you remember a man named Luthor?”

“Alexander Sebastian Luthor?”

“Yes.”

“He was one of my father's students for a time, and I guess one of his friends, yes.” Alex’s brow furrowed.

“He had quite a crush on you,” Maggie stated and shifted her weight as she tightened her arms around herself.

Alex rolled her eyes. “I wasn't very responsive.”

“Well, he's here, with his business, as well as another subsidiary of LuthorCorp. He's part of the group that has been backing Cadmus and hopes to keep it going.”

“His family always did have money. Is it something big?” she asked, curiosity piqued.

“It has all the earmarks of being something big. He’s who we have to contact.”

Alex took a seat at the table. She started touching and moving the items around in front of her without looking up at Maggie. “Go on then. Let's have all of it.”

“We're going to arrange a meeting, perhaps as soon as tomorrow morning. The rest is up to you. You've got to work on him and land him.”

“‘Land him’?”

“Right. You land him. Get close to him. Find out what's going on inside his house, what the group around him is up to, and report to us.”

“I suppose you knew about this lovely job of mine all the time.”

“No, I only just found out about it.”

Alex believed her but the magnitude of their situation was sinking in. She didn’t know if she was angry, or disappointed. _How is Maggie so calm about all this?_ “Did you say anything? I mean, that maybe I wasn't cut out for that kind of thing?”

Maggie sighed and looked cautiously at Alex. “I figured that was up to you, if you'd care to back out.”

“I suppose you told them, ‘Alex Danvers would have Sebastian eating out of her hand in a couple of weeks. She's good at that. Always was.’’

“I didn't say anything,” Maggie lied.

“Not a word for the…” _Girlfriend? Lover? Fuck buddy?_ “… woman you left a couple hours ago?”

“I told you, that's the assignment.”

“Oh, well now, don't get sore, Sawyer. I'm only fishing. For one small comment, like, ‘How dare you suggest that Ms. Danvers -- the new and improved Alexandra Danvers -- be submitted to so ugly a fate?’" She rose from the table and crossed over to Maggie.

“That's not funny, Alex.” She looked up, finally.

“Do you want me to take the job?” She gripped Maggie’s arms in her hands.

“You're answering for yourself.”

“I am asking you.”

“It's up to you.” She raised her arms out of Alex’s grasp and leaned back against the railing.

“So, not a peep, hmm?” Alex tried one more time. “Come on Maggie, what you didn't say to them, say to me. That you believe I'm good, and I'm not like I was.”

But Maggie had summoned her best cop face. There was no way Alex would know what she had been feeling all evening. “I'm waiting for your answer.”

Alex walked back inside the apartment. “What a little pal you are,” she muttered. “To hell with me.” Defeated, she found the bottle she wanted among others on the credenza. She opened it, poured herself a drink and took a deep swallow. “When do I go to work?” she called.

“Tomorrow,” Maggie said, joining her inside.

Alex looked out at their abandoned candlelight dinner on the balcony. “I guess we shouldn't have had that out there. It's all cold now.” She noticed that Maggie was looking around as if she had lost something. “What are you looking for?”

“I had a bottle of wine. I must have left it somewhere.”

~*~

The next morning they sat next to each other in a hired car on the way to the country club to ‘accidently’ run into Sebastian Luthor. They were dressed for riding and kept their hands to themselves. Maggie continued briefing Alex as the car sped along. “In case you're asked, I'm with Pan American Airways.”

“As Sawyer?”

“Yes. Public relations office.”

Alex looked down at her hands in lap, pressing her fingertips together and worrying her cuticles as usual. “Anything else?”

“No, except we met on the plane coming in to Rio. The less detail the better.”

~*~

Not long after, they were riding side by side on rented horses. Ironwoods grew thickly on both sides of the gravel path, shading them from the midday sun. They trailed behind another couple for a while and kept their voices low.

“Are you sure that's him?” Maggie asked.

“Yes.”

“We'll go by him easy; let him spot you,” Maggie instructed. She gave her horse a little squeeze and indicated Alex should do the same. “Come on.”

They moved up alongside the other couple: one, an average looking matron; the other, a short businessman, more distinguished-looking than handsome with brown hair going prematurely gray at the temples and wearing a nice suit. Sebastian glanced over at them as they rode past, but Alex’s hair had fallen around her face, somewhat obscuring her eyes, and he failed to recognize her. Once a length past them, Maggie and Alex conferred.

“I guess I'm the girl nobody remembers.” Alex quipped, equal parts frustration and relief.

“Was it Luthor?”

“Yes.”

“We'll stick around then. Give him another chance.”

Maggie got an idea. With a deft touch she incited Alex’s horse to bolt down the path. Sebastian, seeing the runaway, gave chase and helped Alex rein it in. From a short distance, Maggie observed them. She watched as Sebastian recognized Alex and shook her hand with enthusiasm.

~*~

Sebastian hovered around Alex as they sat around a small patio table at the club. Maggie sat on the other side of with Sra. Ortiza, Sebastian’s friend, who was keeping her occupied with all sorts of polite small talk.

“Are you a tourist in Rio, Ms. Sawyer?”

“No, I’m working for Pan Air.”

As she chatted away, Maggie’s eyes never left Alex and Sebastian. She watched as Alex laughed flirtatiously and inclined towards him.

“…It’s true,” he was saying. “It took me two months to stop agonizing every time I heard your name.”

“I’m amazed. I thought I bored you – every time you came to the house – I was always so focused on my tests and applications.”

“Bored me! I still carry the wounds from that heartbreak. Do you remember the time we went walking, when it looked like it was going to snow…”

Maggie had trouble hearing the conversation with Sra. Ortiza nattering on about air travel.

Sebastian stood and offered his hand to Alex. “After riding, they say it’s always advisable to walk a while. To eliminate stiffness. Would you care to come with me?”

“I’d love to.” She took his hand and stood. As they moved away, Alex turned back and gave Maggie a nonchalant smile.

Maggie nodded her acknowledgement and watched as they strolled away, chatting amiably. As they walked, Alex took Sebastian’s arm and drew him closer, looking at him with rapt attention. Maggie, watching every move, had mixed feelings about the success of their plan.

~*~

Two nights later Maggie sat unhappily at their usual café table opposite an empty chair. She nursed a drink to the accompaniment of ugly traffic noise and uglier thoughts in her head.

~*~

Across the city, done up in a short dress with a plunging neckline, Alex sat unhappily at a table inside a much fancier restaurant opposite an empty chair. She perused the menu with little enthusiasm while she nursed a martini to the accompaniment of classical music and low voices. _Ew. Snail eggs. No thank you_. Just then she looked up to see an apprehensive Sebastian enter and join her at the table.

He took her hand. “Good evening Alex. Will you forgive me for being late?” He sat. “Last minute conference at the office. You got my message?”

“Yes. It's all right, Sebastian.” Alex put her best face forward, projecting a pleasure in his company that she was in no way feeling.

“It was sweet of you to wait. I was afraid you might run off,” he grinned.

“I'm not that easily put off. I was too anxious to see you again.” Alex gave his hand a squeeze then removed it to the napkin in her lap. She balled it into her fist.

Sebastian put his elbow on the table and dropped his chin into his hand, affecting casualness. “You know, I'm tired. The worst thing about business is it makes you feel old and look old.”

“You seem to have escaped all of that.”

“Four years of dullness and disintegration.” He rolled his eyes dramatically. “Awful.”

“Sebastian, you look younger than you did in National City.”

“Well, it's a temporary improvement, entirely due to your presence. You always had a certain… effect on me. Perhaps now with you here in Rio, unless you insist on running away from me again --” He interrupted himself when the server arrived. “Oh, uh, would you like another drink?’ he asked indicating her empty glass.

“Please.”

As he ordered, Alex caught sight of Chief Prescott in another part of the restaurant, sitting down to dinner with a woman she didn’t know. Sebastian followed her look and turned to see who she was looking at. He turned back to her and asked without suspicion, “You know him?”

“Hmm? No, I don't think so.” She feigned disinterest, “but he seems familiar.”

“Prescott, intelligence man.” He was pleased to explain. “He's down here as part of the Washington espionage. The embassy is loaded with them.”

“Really?” Alex picked up her drink.

Sebastian looked back at Prescott. “Hey, he's rather handsome, isn't he?” asked, as if he wanted to goad Alex into noticing another man.

“He’s not my type,” she said and took a long sip, nearly emptying the glass. “I'm allergic to federal agents and cops of all kinds. Their fine points don't particularly appeal to me.”

“They've bothered you since you came down?”

“No. No, not yet.” She placed her glass down and returned her hands to the twisted ball of napkin in her lap. “They were troublesome in National City. That’s why I left right after the trial, to get away from their snooping.”

Sebastian sat back in his chair. “I wondered why you left your father.”

“He insisted.” Alex gestured. “He was so unselfish. He kept worrying about me, begging me to leave. I had no idea he was going to die.” She felt the pang of truth as she said that last part.

“Many heroes have died for us all. We mustn't let our spirit die with them. Perhaps I can help you to forget. I'd like to.”

She reached forward to cover his hand with her own. “It's odd, Sebastian, but I feel at home with you.” She hoped the sincerity she manufactured was playing.

He was clearly encouraged by her touch. “You know, I knew this was going to happen. I knew when we met the other day that if I saw you again, I'd feel what I used to for you. You're so lovely.” He leaned his body as far as he could across the table, before catching himself and acting abashed. “Oh, now I'm going to make a fool of myself again.” He sat back. “There's someone else, of course. Who is it this time? Maybe that pretty Ms. Sawyer you were with?” He smirked and winked and bent toward her again.

Alex shot him a look, but then gave her head a small shake. “There’s no one.”

“She seemed attentive.”

Alex willed herself to not think about the attentions Maggie had lavished upon her, but she could feel the blush that started to edge up her neck. “Ms. Sawyer has pestered me with her ‘attentiveness’ ever since I arrived. I met her on the plane coming here.”

“You made an attractive couple.”

“Sebastian, stop,” Alex admonished. “Maggie Sawyer does not interest me. Honestly I’ve just been so lonely, that day I would have gone riding with anyone.”

“Maybe you'll let me help your loneliness?”

“You are very sweet to forget what a brat I was... once.”

“I shall test your repentance. Will you have dinner with me again tomorrow night? My house?” He puffed up. “My mother is giving a dinner party.”

“Yes, how nice.” She accepted, her voice like butter. “But, she won't mind an extra guest?”

“An old friend is never an extra guest.”

With a combination of pride and disgust kept hidden from her companion, Alex recalled the term Maggie had used: _landed_.


	3. Chapter 3

Prescott paced casually through Alex’s living room. Maggie sat in a chair pretending to read a magazine. Next to her was a large floral display and a gift card. She reached out to read the inscription. It was printed with Luthor’s name, crossed out and “Yours, Sebastian” handwritten in its place. She gave the card a dirty look and tossed it back down on the table, unaware that Prescott was watching her. A moment later, Alex emerged from the bedroom, looking stunning in white. Maggie drew a breath and hid her face in the magazine.

“Very good,” drawled Prescott.

“Yes. Yes, isn't it?” Alex took a turn modeling her fancy eveningwear.

“I'd like you to wear this too.” Prescott produced an expensive necklace and handed it to Alex. “It’s rented for the occasion.”

She took the necklace out of the case, but needed help to fasten it. She stepped over to Maggie, holding it out in front of her. And Maggie just let her stand there as she continued to read without looking up. She could tell Alex was trying to form the words to ask her, but then she turned to Prescott instead, “Would you help me, please?”

Happily he finished fastening the clasp. “Sawyer will pick this up later. Now, I want you to try to memorize the names of all the people you see there tonight, and anything else about them you can. But right now the names are the most important.”

“That won't be difficult for me,” Alex said gathering her wrap and bag.

“And I suggest that you don't ask too many questions,” he cautioned. “They're a pretty keen and desperate bunch. Don't underestimate them. Oh, by the way, unless you have something very urgent to report,” Prescott added, pointing at both Alex and Maggie, “I suggest that you two keep shy of each other for the next few days. That's in case Luthor’s people want to check on you after your visit.”

They nodded in understanding.

“Thank you,” said Alex as she walked to the door. She glanced back at Maggie who once again turned away.

“Good night,” concluded Prescott.

“Good luck,” said Maggie to Alex’s shadow.

~*~

Luthor’s mansion sat on a dark private lane near the beachfront. Atop the impressive front steps, great amber sconces were lit on both sides of the ornately carved door. The butler stood in anticipation of the final dinner guest’s arrival.

“Good evening. I'm Alex, um, Alexandra Danvers. Would you please tell Mr. Luthor that I'm here?”

“Of course. My name is Joseph, Ms. Danvers, if you need anything.” He led her through the grand entry hall decorated with dark columns and giant potted philodendrons. Large framed portraits of stern looking ancestors stared down at her unkindly. Although they passed one of the closed doors, behind which Alex could hear the muffled voices of other guests, Joseph indicated that she should wait inside the library.

Normally she would want to peruse the shelves and artifacts on display, instead she stood where she had been left, looking back onto the curving grand staircase on the other side of the hall. It wasn’t long before she saw that Lillian Luthor, Sebastian’s mother, was slowly descending to greet her. Alex wrung her hands under her wrap as the tall, imperious matriarch approached.

“Ms. Danvers.” Her voice was mellifluous yet cold and her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. She reached out to take both of Alex’s hands in her own. “Please, forgive me for keeping you waiting.”

“Not at all,” Alex said, willing her shoulders to relax, her mouth to smile. Her hands not to be clammy.

“You resemble your father very much. I'm Sebastian's mother.”

“Yes. I knew when I saw you.” Alex felt like she was supposed to curtsy.

Lillian held Alex’s arms out to the sides and raked her eyes over her from head to toe. “Sebastian has always admired you. Now at least I know one reason why.”

She blushed violently. “You're very kind.”

Lillian stepped next to her, and snaked an arm around Alex’s elbow, intimidating her with her height and proximity. “You did not testify at your father's trial. We thought that unusual.” She craned her head around to look Alex in the face.

“Well, he didn't want me to. He refused to let his lawyers call me to the stand,” she repeated as she had practiced. Holding eye contact with Lillian was agony.

“Hmm. I wonder why.”

Alex never thought it would be possible but she was thankful to see Sebastian, who chose this moment to appear in the doorway.

“Alex! I'm so glad. You met my mother?” He kissed her cheek in greeting.

“Yes, we just met.”

“Mother, you didn't meet Alex when we were in National City, did you? I don't know where you were at the time.”

“Sebastian,” Lillian cut him off, “I think we should join our other guests.”

The three of them headed for the study. As they crossed the hall, Sebastian took Alex’s wrap, releasing her from his mother’s grasp. She paused as he opened the door, aware that she was about to enter a lion's den.

Sebastian introduced her to the dinner party. One by one, they approached and took her hand -- solemn Mr. Augustine, an intense Mr. Corben, the rotund and affable Emil Hupka, Sra. Ortiza from the riding club, Vincent and Rochelle Barnes, Dr. Serling, and a few others. They were all honored and delighted to make her acquaintance, particularly the young Dr. Serling, who shook Alex’s hand with vigor and warmth. “It gives me a great pleasure,” she had said.

Alex was listening to Sebastian explain that Dr. Serling was the guest of honor when his mother interrupted him again. “You mustn't bore Ms. Danvers with discourses on science, not before dinner anyway.”

As if on cue, Joseph announced and everyone headed for the dining room. As they filed in Lillian instructed everyone where to sit. Alex noticed an agitated Emil whisper frantically to Sebastian and point to a wine bottle on a nearby buffet. Sebastian grabbed his arm and was calming him down by shaking his head and providing some kind of reassurances. He then led him to the table and sat him down. Emil looked somewhat ashamed. While Alex felt badly for him, she thought it best to make like the others and pretend she hadn’t noticed.

During dinner, the guests continued to talk about films and space travel. As directed, she didn’t ask too many questions and tried to eavesdrop on as many conversations as she could. Whenever possible, she tried to see what was so curious about those wine bottles.

~*~

At the end of the evening Alex remained in the hall at the bottom of the staircase to say goodnight to Lillian before she went up. Emil Hupka was in the hall too, fretting outside the closed doors of the study. Sebastian and a few of the others had been in there for a while “discussing business.” He looked over at Alex and after giving her a small bow and a feeble smile, knocked timidly and entered.

She was still there, only a few minutes later when the door of the study reopened. Corben, jovial and wolfish, had his arm wrapped around Emil, pale and visibly shaken, and was escorting him to the exit. Alex had no trouble recognizing compulsory companionship. She took a step towards them, but they turned quickly and said goodnight, continuing on their way. She watching them go, feeling helpless and afraid for Emil without having a clear handle on why.

~*~

Two days after the dinner party, Sebastian, Lillian and Alex attended the early races at Jockey Club Brasileiro. The sky was bright and clear. Cheers and laughter filled the stands around them. They had box seats with a terrific view of the mountains and the event below. Lillian, sitting with her usual impeccable posture, was reading the newspaper. The seat next to her was empty. On the other side, Sebastian peered through his field glasses.

“Ms. Danvers has been gone a long time,” Lillian sang without looking up from her paper.

Sebastian sighed. “Mother, is it necessary for you to always address Alex as ‘Ms. Danvers’? I do wish you'd be a little more cordial to her.”

“Really, I thought I was behaving rather well.” She ruffled her paper and turned the page. “Has she been complaining about me?”

“No.”

“I'm so grateful.”

Sebastian didn’t miss the sarcasm. “You might smile at her occasionally,” he complained, not taking the glasses down.

“Wouldn't it be a little too much if we both grinned at her like idiots?”

~*~

Alex loitered down in the stands next to a guardrail at the edge of the track. She was trying hard to not look like she was waiting for someone. She counted the horses and watched the riders and thought about the colors of their silks instead of… other things. After the dinner party had ended, Alex had lingered until Lillian retired. She and Sebastian had stayed up drinking together and rehashing old gossip. She started to fall into a familiar pattern, the one she had so vehemently renounced earlier that week. It wasn’t long before she let him kiss her. It was so easy; she despised them both for it. She let him move his tongue in her mouth. Let him run his flaccid hands over her breasts, over her body. She wanted to push him off, she wanted to spit at him, to get away, to go home. But she remembered her mission, remembered the job. And fuck whatever her feelings were about Maggie Sawyer, she was going to make this work.

And just then she appeared at her side, squeezing through the mob to join her, and they put on a show of pretending that they had run into each other by chance.

“Hello!” Maggie exclaimed, flashing her dimples at Alex. “I thought I saw you.”

“Oh, hello,” she responded with less enthusiasm and shook Maggie’s hand. “How are you?” She ran her eyes lightly over her face. If they held hands a little too long surely no one noticed.

“Fine, thanks. Fun crowd, isn't it?”

“Yup.”

They turned away from the stands and looked out over the track. They lowered their voices and conversed without facing each other, but still smiling politely through their words in case anyone was watching.

“Where are they?” asked Maggie, leaning on her arms over the railing.

“In a box up in the stands. I don't think they can see us, Sebastian and his mother.”

“Don't call the office anymore. The phones are all too easy to track, too easy to bug. Just rely upon my popping up. You have names from the dinner?”

She nodded. “Can you hear me?”

“Sure, go ahead.” Maggie pulled out a pen and pretended to fill out a racing form while taking notes on all the names Alex had memorized.

“ … and ever heard of a Dr. Serling?” she asked. “She's some kind of a scientist, genetics maybe. No one talked much about work at dinner. Kind face, quite young, shoulder length blonde hair, glasses.

“Tall or short?”

“Short.” Alex gave Maggie the side-eye.

“Hmmph.”

“Emil Hupka? Heard of him?” she continued, absently twisting the strap on the binoculars she held. “He’s also a scientist of some kind. He made quite a scene about a wine bottle.”

“Didn't like the vintage?”

“It wasn’t clear, but he seemed to think there was something else in the bottle.”

“Was there?”

“Nope. It was wine. We drank it.”

“Has he pulled anything since?”

“Haven't seen him since.”

“Anything else?”

“Nothing important.” Alex took a deep breath and squared her shoulders out of Maggie’s peripheral vision. “Just a minor item that you may want for the record.”

“What is it?” she asked, ready to take more notes on the form.

“You can add Sebastian's name to my list of playmates in your file.”

She sensed Maggie stiffen and pull away, her whole demeanor changing.

“Pretty fast work,” Maggie said with an edge to her voice.

Alex lost her composure and turned to face her. “That's what you wanted, wasn't it?”

“Skip it,” Maggie snapped, and looked out over the track.

“Are you betting on this race?” Alex asked too loudly, back to putting on a show. “Sebastian says number ten is sure to win. He knows the owner.”

“Thanks for the tip.”

“Sebastian says they've been holding him back all season-- ”

“I can't help recalling some of your remarks,” Maggie interrupted, her voice lowered again, “about being a new woman. Daisies and buttercups, wasn't it?”

The crowd got louder and jostled around them as the race began. “You idiot,” said Alex. “What are you mad about? You knew very well what I was doing.”

“Did I?”

“You could have stopped me with one word, but, no. You wouldn't. You threw me at him.”

“I threw you at nobody.”

“Didn't you tell me to go ahead?”

“I don’t dictate to another woman what she should do. She tells herself what to do,” Maggie argued. “You almost had me believing in that hokey story of yours, that you could ever change your spots.

Alex fought to keep from making a scene. She raised her binoculars with shaking hands. She pretended to watch the race, but truly she was trying to hide her anguish from Maggie. “Oh, you... assh--”

“That's why I didn't try to stop you. The answer had to come from you.”

“I see. Some kind of a test.”

“That's right.”

Alex continued to pretend to use the binoculars, hating the lump catching in her throat. “Well, you never believed in me anyway, so what's the difference?”

“Lucky for both of us I didn't.” Maggie sounded glib and dismissive now. “It wouldn't have been pretty if I believed in you. If I'd figured: ‘She'll never be able to go through with something like this...’”

A few hot tears caught on her lashes as she dropped the pretense and the binoculars. “If you had only said that you cared for me, Mags, that you could.”

But Maggie was closed off now. “Listen. You chalked up another boyfriend. That's all. No harm done.” She shrugged.

“Fuck you.”

“Stop. You're doing good work.” Maggie stood up on her toes to see the end of the race, and spoke loudly over the cheers of the crowd. “Oh look! Number ten is out in front. Looks as if Sebastian knows how to pick 'em.”

“Is that all you have to say to me?” She was staring right at her now, daring her to waiver, to bend. _She did, didn’t she? Just a little?_

“Dry your eyes. It's out of character. And keep on your toes; it is a tough job we're on.” Maggie spoke like she was instructing any normal informant. She scanned the area and saw Sebastian coming at them through the crowd. “Snap out of it. Here comes Dreamboat.”

That was the last thing she needed right now. Alex wiped her face and tried to regain some self-control as quickly as possible. She turned around when she heard him near.

“Oh! Sebastian. It was so exciting,” she gushed, as if the horse race had caused the crimson in her cheeks. “A beautiful horse you choose.” She gestured in Maggie’s direction. “You remember Ms. Sawyer?”

He held out his hand to Maggie. “How do you do?”

She shook his hand curtly. “Hello. Alex tells me you had a bet on number ten. Sorry I didn't get the tip earlier.” She flapped the racing form in the air. “Well, I’ll, uh… see you around,” she said, walking off abruptly.

“Yeah, see you sometime, Mags.” Alex said to her retreating form. She took a breath and turned to Sebastian with an innocent smile and clasped his arm. “It was a wonderful race. Did you have much money on the winner?”

He made no disguise of scrutinizing her when he said, “I didn't see the race.”

“Didn't you?” A warning buzzed her nerves. “I thought I saw you looking through your binoculars.”

“I was. I was watching you and your friend, Maggie. I presume that's why you left my mother and me. You had an appointment to meet her.”

“Oh, pfffft.” Alex waved her hands and laughed nervously. “Don't be silly. I met her purely by accident.”

His voice was calm and placating. “You didn't seem very anxious to get away from her.”

“Oh, uh, she's just… she…”

“I watched you. I think maybe you have feelings for her.”

Alex startled. “What? No, don't talk like that. I can’t stand her. Really.”

“Really? She's very good looking.”

“Sebastian, I've told you before. Ms. Sawyer doesn't do it for me.” She ran her hand up his arm and gave a reassuring squeeze. Something about his expression put ice in her veins.

“I'd like to be convinced. Would you maybe care to convince me, Alex, that Maggie means nothing to you?”

~*~

At the consulate Maggie was again with Prescott in his office. The Brazilian official and Beardsley were also there. She stood by the back wall staring out the window, watching the sun glint off the passing traffic through the blinds. Prescott was droning on, “... pleased to hear that our little theatrical plan is working. We've got hold of something concrete for a change. Serling Roquette is here in Brazil.”

“One of Cadmus’ scientific wizards,” Beardsley added.

“She's living at Luthor’s. They call her ‘Doctor Serling.’” Prescott stopped at a knock on the door.

His assistant stuck his head in, “Excuse me, sirs. Ms. Danvers is downstairs and wishes to see Chief Prescott or Ms. Sawyer.”

Prescott blanched. “What, do you mean, she's here?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, allow her up!” The assistant went to fetch her. Prescott worried his jaw. “I don't like this. I don't like her coming here.”

Beardsley scoffed, “She's had me worried for some time. A woman of that sort.”

Overhearing this, Maggie balled up her fists and spun around on him. “What sort is that, Mr. Beardsley?”

“I don't think any of us have any illusions about her character, have we Sawyer?” he said.

“Oh, not at all, not the slightest.” Her small figure hovered menacingly over his seat, literally sticking her neck out for Alex. “Ms. Danvers is first, last, and always not a lady. She may be risking her life, but when it comes to being a lady, she doesn't hold a candle to your wife, sir, sitting in Washington playing bridge with other ladies of honor and virtue.”

Prescott placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Take it easy, Maggie.”

She wrenched away from Prescott but apologized to him.

“I think those remarks about my wife are uncalled for,” Beardsley complained.

“Withdrawn.” Maggie held up her hands in surrender and stepped back to the window. “Apologized. Sir.”

Just then the door opened and Alex was shown into the office. Prescott was quick to greet her. He introduced the others and offered her a seat.

“We’re worried about you visiting this office,” Beardsley said in greeting.

Alex acknowledged his concern. In truth, she shared it. She knew was taking a risk in coming to the consulate. “I promise not to break the rules again, but I need some advice and I couldn't find… Ms. Sawyer.” At this she noticed Maggie leaning against the windowsill and tried to catch her eye. “In fact, I need it before lunch.”

“Something happened?” asked Prescott.

“Yes, something rather confusing. Sebastian has asked me to marry him.” She looked up. The officials percolated with shock and excitement. Maggie didn’t flinch, but that did get her attention. She turned in slow motion as Alex continued. “He... wants me to marry him right away and I’m supposed to give him my answer at lunch. And I didn't know what the agency might think about such a step.”

“Are you willing to go this far for us, Ms. Danvers?”

Alex’s eyes were on Maggie, who looked back at her as though through a fog. In this room full of men, contemplating her answer and its ramifications, she sought out any tendril of sympathy that belonged to Maggie, for something she could grab onto, even if she ended up getting bitten by it. Excepting perplexity and disbelief, she got nothing.

“Yes, if you wish.”

“What do you think of this, Sawyer? You know the situation better than any of us.”

Maggie had stuffed her hands in her pockets and was contemplating her shoes. “Oh, I think it's a useful idea.” She raised her head and looked at Alex, the same detachment that she had at the racetrack covered her face like a curtain. “May I ask what inspired Sebastian Luthor to go this far?”

Alex met her eyes and answered only her. “He's in love with me.”

“And he thinks you're in love with him?”

“Yes,” she said to Maggie. “That's what he thinks.”

“Well, then.” Prescott clapped his hands together. I’d say it's a perfect marriage... for us!”

Maggie and Alex were still just looking at each other as the conversations susurrated around them. Until Maggie spoke up.

“There's only one thing. Won't it delay us a bit? Luthor is a very romantic fellow, isn't he, Ms. Danvers?” Alex pursed her lips and nodded. Maggie continued, “Then he'll probably want to take his bride away for a long honeymoon. Won't that hold us up?”

“Sawyer’s got a point there,” said Beardsley, but Prescott looked to Alex.

“I think we can rely on Ms. Danvers to get back into the house, quickly.”

“Yes, I think I can manage that,” Alex said, finally releasing Maggie from her gaze.

Maggie stood. “Well then, everything seems to be nicely arranged. I don't think you need me here anymore, do you, Chief?” she said and walked out, closing the door behind her and leaving Alex with the others.

Prescott watched her go then turned all his attention and gratitude to Alex. “I do want to thank you, Ms. Danvers, very much. I think so far everything has been managed quite well.”

~*~

Meanwhile, Lillian was receiving the same news from Sebastian.

“Are you quite sure she didn't come down here to see you? To capture the rich Sebastian Luthor for a husband? Have you even thought this through?” Lillian couldn’t quite believe how naive her son could be at times. She walked around to the front of her desk and pulled the chair away so he couldn’t sit down.

“Oh, don't be absurd, Mother. She didn't know I was here.”

She waved him away. “We will discuss it more fully tonight.”

“We will not discuss it tonight! You know, all these carping questions are merely the expression of your own jealousy. You've always been so dismissive of anyone I've ever shown any interest in. In this case, there's nothing more to discuss.”

“You mean, then, you are going ahead with this marriage?”

“I mean that the wedding will be next week. It'll be private. We shall both be pleased to have you present, if you wish.” Sebastian spun on his heel and left the room. Lillian stared after him grimly, thinking she may have entrusted her legacy to the wrong child.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding went off as planned. Alex returned from her honeymoon a week later. When she and Sebastian arrived home from the airport to a dark and quiet house, it looked as though no one was expecting them. Her new husband was apologetic, and blamed his mother for the dreary homecoming, but she assured him that she didn’t mind in the least. And she didn’t. She was ready for them both to get back to work.

~*~

The next morning after breakfast, Alex stood, hands on hips, looking at the shoes and clothing and jewelry she had piled in her dressing room. A lot of it was borrowed from the agency for the op, fancy apparel befitting the Luthor’s circle. Another sizable portion was made up of gifts from Sebastian, even nicer, not as obvious. And hiding among these, a few of her own things. She wondered when she would get to wear them, and when she could ever be herself again.

She sorted and spread the items around the room, making it look like a department store had exploded. As she worked, she ruminated on how kind Sebastian had been to her, and how overly solicitous. And how for his efforts he got a cold fish of a wife who kept her honeymoon short. No doubt he had much higher expectations given her reputation. She thought she had done a good job insinuating that she was overwhelmed with everything happening so fast, holding some lingering grief for her father, and even missing her family. She was even pretty sure that she had convinced him her reticence wasn’t due to any residual feelings for Ms. Sawyer. At least, she’d hoped so, but she still had her doubts. And while that morning she had almost felt bad for him, she stayed mindful of all the horrible things that he had supported with Cadmus and whatever horrible things they were still planning to do. She never let herself forget that she was among villains.

Alex looked over the mess she had made and then called to Joseph from the top of the stairs. Under the pretense of needing more closet space and storage she was going to get to work snooping around this giant house, which, she realized, was 'this giant house of hers'. Her lip curled up a little at the thought of it, but no one was really in any position to question her if that's what she wanted to do. No one except Lillian of course, and she was going to avoid confrontation with her at any cost.

She started in the spare bedrooms at the end of the hall, but some of the doors were locked. She asked Joseph to open them, but he informed her that Lillian had charge of all the house keys. She knew that trying to get those keys from her fearsome mother-in-law would be unsuccessful at best, and generate suspicion at worst. And she knew a path of lesser resistance.

Sebastian was in one of his meetings downstairs in the study. Alex paused outside the room to listen to the conversations taking place inside. She recognized three or four voices. Serling was saying that she missed Emil and his work as a chemist. Sebastian mentioned someone else, a name Alex wasn’t quite able to catch. The doctor said something about her work being done.

Alex ran her hands up and down her legs and pressed her ear against to the door. But before she could hear anything more she noticed Joseph coming down the stairs. She straightened, knocked twice and barged in on the meeting, feigning surprise at the gathering. “Oh! Hey everyone,” she waved limply. “I'm sorry to interrupt you.”

Serling gave her a smile, Corben said hello, and Sebastian jumped up to meet her in the doorway. “Not at all, come on in.”

“I didn't know you were busy. Some of the closets are locked. Could you give me the house keys?” Alex asked with a small pout.

“Oh, I'm so sorry. I'd forgotten about the keys. Of course, I'll get them for you at once.” He left the group without a word and took Alex’s hand.

When they got to the top of the stairs, he headed for his mother's room. Alex watched as he walked down the hall and knocked on Lillian’s door and was granted entry. Their muffled voices rose swiftly in argument. When she heard the sound of the doorknob turning she ducked out of sight.

Sebastian was all smiles by the time he entered the bedroom to find her amid a pile of clothes. “Here you go.” He placed the keys in her hand. “I’m afraid I'm going to be busy for the rest of the afternoon.” He kissed her cheek. “See you at dinner.”

“Thanks, dear,” she said, looking down at the keys in her hand.

Alex spent the next couple of hours continuing her search, opening one door after another, spare bedrooms and closets, pantries and attics. She looked for anything unusual or out of place. She felt her frustration start to grow as she could find nothing out of the ordinary. What would Nancy Drew do? She wished she had a sassy sidekick who could cause a distraction that would allow her to sneak into Lillian’s room. Not that she imagined Lillian would be sloppy enough to leave anything incriminating lying about, but it sure would be satisfying just to mess with her a little.

So that left the basement. She snuck through the kitchen and checked a few open storerooms, but at the bottom of the pantry there was one door she could not open, even with the full ring of house keys. The door had a lock with an Unica brand and there were no keys to match it. Maybe it was a special butler area for butlers to buttle from? She frowned and summoned Joseph.

He stood placidly to the side and explained, “Only Mr. Luthor has the key for this, Madame. It is the wine cellar.”

As she followed Joseph back up the steps, Alex glanced back for another look.

~*~

The sun was bright and warm again but Maggie had been under a dark cloud for a week, maybe more. Probably more. Definitely more. But these last days, while Alex had been ‘honeymooning’ – she ground her teeth at the thought – she’d let herself spiral down deep into those feelings every night after work, drinking too much and spending entirely too much time alone.

She sauntered into the park across from her hotel. Above the traffic noise there was a smatter of laughter, birdsongs and distant music, all of it gone unnoticed. Squinting, Maggie spotted bench she sought. Suppressing a smile of relief, she saw Alex there waiting at the rendezvous. It wasn’t far from where they had first kissed that afternoon that now seemed so very long ago.

For several long minutes they sat together in a resigned silence. Alex was finally the one to break it, not by telling her about the week she was absent, much to Maggie’s relief, but by explaining the layout of the house, all the details of her search, and the one place she had not been allowed access.

Maggie sat forward listening, with her elbows on her knees. “Well, then, the wine cellar is the next obvious place to look. You’ll have to get the key from him.”

“Get it? How?”

“Don't you live near him?”

Alex rolled her eyes. “What do I look for if I get the key?”

“You look for a bottle of wine, like the one that rattled the guy at dinner that night.”

“All the bottles look alike to me. I'm no sommelier.”

“You'll do all right.” Maggie reassured her. Leaning back on the bench, she crossed her arms in front of her. Their shoulders touched. She didn’t mind.

Alex sighed her truth. “It's no fun, Maggie.”

“Too late for that now, isn't it?” She winced as that sounded much harsher than she intended. She turned to look at Alex. “Look, um, why don't you persuade your husband to throw a big party, so that he can introduce his bride to Rio society, say sometime next week?”

“Why?”

Maggie had missed that confused and slightly annoyed look. “Consider me invited, and I'll try and find out about that wine cellar business.” Surely a gala would be a big enough distraction. If she could do some additional snooping, it could keep Alex from overstepping and maybe blowing her cover.

“I don't think my husband is interested in entertaining just yet.”

“The honeymoon isn't over, huh?” She called out Alex’s reluctance. “Don't underestimate your charms, Mrs. Luthor, you can handle it.”

Alex grimaced and shook her head. “No. It’s… I don't think it's going to be so easy… about you. He still thinks you’ve got a thing for me.” That was also the truth. He kept teasing her, partly out of his own lasciviousness, partly out of insecurity.

“Tell him you thought if you invited me to the house and I saw how happily married you were, then the horrid passion I have for you might be torn out of me.” Maggie twirled her hands with a dramatic flair.

“That might work.”

“Good, next week then, and get the key. I have to fly up to Belem, but I'll be back in time.” Curiously, she felt happier than she had been in days.

“All right.” Alex got up from the bench. “I'll be looking forward to seeing you.” One more parting truth.

Maggie rose next to her, giving Alex a gallant salute. “Always a pleasure meeting you, Madame.” She walked off.

~*~

Alex finished dressing. She wore a simple but striking blue dress with a diamond cut out of the front. Fine for the evening, fine to play hostess. That honor was hers this time. No doubt it didn’t win her any points with Lillian, but she was happy to let Sebastian deal with his mother. She smoothed her dress and ran her hands over her hair. And did this again about four more times before she took a deep breath and entered Sebastian's dressing room. He was in his bathroom, the door of which was slightly ajar, a wisp of steam escaping.

She spotted his keys on a nearby table. Just as she was about to reach it he called out, as if he had been reading her mind.

“I'm surprised at Maggie Sawyer coming tonight. I don't blame anyone for being infatuated with you, Alex. I just hope that, you know, nothing will happen to give her any false impression.”

She had no time to parse whatever he was hinting at. Instead she grabbed the key chain, found the Unica key for the wine cellar, and twisted it off. She was on her way out of the room, clutching the key in her fist, when he suddenly emerged from the bathroom in a towel and crossed over to her. She froze.

“Darling.” He slid his hands down her arms and took hold of both her wrists. She avoided looking at him and gently started to pull her hands back. Thankfully, he misread the reason. “It's not that I don't trust you, but when I’m me and you’re you, anyone who even looks at you is a threat. Will you forgive me for even talking about it again?”

To show his contrition, he pulled up her right hand and kissed her palm. Her eyes widened as he was about to do the same with her left. She gripped the key tighter and threw her arms around his neck in an excited embrace. They both exhaled with relief. Alex dropped the key down on the carpet so she could push it under the table with her foot and collect it later.

~*~

That evening, as the crystal chandelier filled the entry hall with a bright glamour, a sizable number of formally dressed attendees milled about at the foot of the grand staircase. Music floated through the gathering from the ballroom in the back of the house. In the center of it all was the dapper host and his lovely new wife.

Alex clenched and re-clenched her hand around the stolen key. She greeted each guest individually, but her eyes kept returning to the front door, awaiting the arrival of a certain undercover detective.

It wasn’t only the pending investigation of the wine cellar that had her struggling to keep her breath even. She had been thinking about what Maggie had said, about tearing out her feelings for her. It was hard to tell when she was joking, but she found herself hoping it wasn’t true. She didn’t want Maggie’s passion for her to wane. As long as she was still resentful, even if she was treating her badly, Alex knew the reason for it. Frustrated and bitter lovers were once like currency to her, pocketed for a rainy day. But this time…

Suddenly Sebastian’s big head was hovering in front of her. “Well, we might join the rest of the party now. I think all our guests are here.” She blinked at him and refocused. He was clearly aware that she was lingering and waiting for Maggie, and he seemed all too pleased that she hadn’t shown up. She gave him a conciliatory nod and let him lead her away.

~*~

Maggie was intentionally late. Better to arrive under less scrutiny knowing that the Cadmus operatives would be in attendance. One of the staff took her coat. Beneath it she wore a tight sleeveless black dress with open weave on the sides. She wore her hair half up and away from her face. “Where might I find Mr. and Mrs. Luthor?” she asked.

“By the drawing room, ma’am.”

Unhurried, she moved through the room, taking note of the exits and scanning for familiar faces. As she passed Corben he gave her a wary once-over that she missed completely because she had already spotted Alex. Alex, who looked amazing, who beamed at her as she approached. A jealous Sebastian watched them from across the room.

“Hello, Maggie. You clean up nice.”

She only smiled at that and said, “Good evening, Alex.” She took her hand in greeting, then brought it up to her lips and kissed it, palming the key that Alex had held for her. Reluctantly did she let her go.

“You haven't seen the house, have you?” Alex said as they walked through the party.

The rooms, meticulously designed to impress and not comfort, were just as Alex had described. “It's quite the jolly little cottage.”

“Let me show you around the place.” Thinking they could get to the wine cellar as part of their tour, Alex worked to play the part of the grinning gracious hostess, but Maggie gave her arm a quick squeeze.

“Later. Your hubs is on the trail,” she whispered.

Sebastian arrived and shook her hand. “Ms. Sawyer. Glad to see you.”

She presented him a smile that was too soft as she squeezed his hand too hard. “It was kind of your bride to invite me,” pointedly acknowledging his claim on Alex, even as it turned her stomach to do so.

“We both invited you, Ms. Sawyer,” he corrected. “Alex, see that our guest is taken care of. I need to see to one of Mother’s friends.”

~*~

After Sebastian walked off Alex led Maggie towards the bar. They spoke in low voices through plastic smiles again, but kept their heads up and engaged as to not draw attention to their conversation.

“This really isn't going to be easy,” said Maggie.

“Why?” Alex nodded at a few passing acquaintances. She had been clamping down on her nerves all evening, and now that Maggie was here, next to her, that nervousness had turned into anticipation. It was all she could do to keep from grabbing Maggie’s hand and dragging her down to the cellar.

“He's … quite sensitive about you. He's going to watch us like a hawk.”

“Yes. The jealous type.” Her eyes flitted over Maggie’s face, but she didn’t take the bait.

“Where'd you get the key? Off his chain?”

“Yes.”

“Let's hope the liquor doesn't run out and make him go down to the cellar for more.”

“Shit, I hadn't thought about that.”

They arrived at the bar and Joseph poured drinks for them. As Maggie was cornered by Sra. Ortiza, Alex took a look over at the tub on the floor full of ice and bottles. “Joseph? Do you think you have enough champagne to last for the rest of the evening?” she asked.

“I don't know, Madame. I hope so.”

Alex lightly touched the inside of Maggie’s elbow to steer her away, making some excuse about wanting some news about National City. She led them over to a seat in a quieter corner the room. Sebastian saw them sitting together and waved. She raised an eyebrow and toasted him with her glass.

“We should hurry,” pressured Alex. “Joseph may have to ask Sebastian for more champagne. He's might run out faster than he thought.”

“I'm sorry to hear that.” Maggie avoided turning around to see who Alex was smiling at. “Is he watching?”

“Yes. You'd better go out in the garden alone and wait around back of the pantry for me and I'll show you the wine cellar door.”

Sebastian started walking toward the seated couple just as they separated. Alex, all sunshine, came to meet him.

“Nice party, isn't it?” He asked and she agreed. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned companionably into him. “I think you've done it wonderfully well. I'm very proud. Is Ms. Sawyer bothering you much?”

“Oh, no, you know, she's trying to drown her sorrows.”

A long-winded guest soon engaged them. Alex let the minutes tick by, her fingers continuously spinning the stem of her empty glass. When one of the servers came by with a tray full of champagne glasses Alex nearly reached for one, before catching herself and declining. She took the interruption as an opportunity to break away. “Excuse me, I think I'll go see if the musicians will play some Brazilian music instead these waltzes.” She departed, checking once to see Sebastian still engrossed in the conversation.

~*~

Maggie was in the garden near the door that led into the pantry. Through the window she could see Alex come down and flip on the lights. She watched her caper across the pantry and push open the door without speaking. As Alex held it open, she slid past her into the room. Faint samba music drifted down the stairs. Alex pointed her to the wine cellar and Maggie unlocked it with the key.

“I'll keep an eye out and I'll tell you if anything happens,” Alex said stepping aside.

Maggie carefully opened the door. She took a step into the room then looked back at Alex who was just outside the pantry bouncing on her toes and watching the doors.

The small modern cellar was filled with wooden shelves from wall to ceiling, tidy and clean. There were storage cabinets and a large enamel sink in the center. She looked over the wine stock, one section at a time, checking labels and contents. It was perfectly quiet down there and she felt quite calm, as though Alex had sucked up all the worry in the world and left none for her. She saw an inventory list behind some of the bottles. As she reached carefully in between them, the cool bottles raising a chill on her bare arms, she jostled a bottle of Pommard wine off its shelf. She couldn’t catch it in time. It smashed and shattered when it hit the floor.

She looked down, expecting her shoes to be covered in spilt wine, but there was no liquid. The bottle had been filled not with wine, but with something that looked like small green rocks. She crouched down to investigate. Alex, having heard the crash, rushed into the cellar.

“What happened?” She whispered and looked around with grave concern.

“Look,” said Maggie standing, “vintage sand.” She checked over the other bottles from that shelf and found a few others which held the same material. “We've got to leave things as we found them. Help me find a bottle of wine with the same label as these others.”

Alex stared down at the mess. “But, that isn't really sand, is it?”

“No, I think it's some kind of mineral or metallic ore?” Maggie rolled the grit, solid and odorless, in between her fingers but didn’t have time to study it. And it was too late to worry if it posed any danger; still, she had held out her arm to keep Alex back. She took a sample from the floor, wrapping it in a napkin she had in a small pocket of her dress.

While Alex looked for a bottle to replace the fallen one, Maggie hid the broken bits of glass underneath the wine shelf and started scooping up the rest of the sand with a funnel improvised from the paper inventory list. “This is a bit weird,” she said as much to herself as to Alex.

“I'm terrified,” Alex said. She poured the contents of another Pommard down the sink and handed the empty bottle to Maggie.

“Just pretend you're a janitor,” she quipped to keep Alex calm as she continued scooping. “Janitors are never terrified.”

Alex ping-ponged back and forth between the pantry and garden doors. “I keep thinking I hear someone coming.”

“Yeah, that'd be nice.” Using the paper funnel, she filled the empty wine bottle.

“Think if he comes down with Joseph.”

“That’s be unfortunate,” Maggie said, engrossed in her task, nevertheless relishing the thought of having to shoot Sebastian to make their escape.

~*~

Upstairs at the bar, Joseph had only three bottles left.

~*~

Maggie used a rag Alex found to dust the last remnants of sand under the wine shelf. Alex wrapped the top of the bottle with foil and Maggie returned it to its place and set things back the way they were. After one last look around, she shut off the light, headed out into the pantry and shut the wine cellar door behind them.

She looked at Alex as she handed the key back to her. This discovery may be the biggest lead they had so far. But she didn’t linger and hurried them out to the garden.

Before they could leave Alex spotted a shadow coming down the stairs at the opposite end of the pantry. “Someone's coming.” she whispered, and recognized the profile. “It’s Sebastian. He'll see us!”

She turned to run but Maggie held her back. “Wait a minute,” she said and pulled her closer. “I'm going to kiss you.”

“No,” Alex protested, “He'll only think that we'd--”

“What I want him to think.” Maggie slid both her arms around Alex and held her in a firm embrace. She leaned up and pressed her lips to Alex’s, kissing her slowly, cautiously. And for a moment, time stopped.

~*~

Descending the pantry stairs, both Sebastian and Joseph witnessed Maggie and Alex kissing, framed in the window of the garden door. Sebastian sent Joseph back up.

~*~

Alex melted into Maggie, concern for getting caught no longer in her mind. She wasn’t pretending. And she could tell from the way Maggie wrapped around her and deepened their kiss that she wasn’t pretending either. If only they could stay here. Just the two of them. Again. Her breath caught as she murmured Maggie’s name into her mouth, into her ear.

Maggie loosened her hold on her and whispered, “Push me away.” Alex’s eyes fluttered open. “Push me away,” she repeated.

Alex shoved her just as Sebastian opened the garden door and confronted the couple, “I'm so sorry to intrude on this tender scene.”

“I couldn't help what happened,” Alex said to him, hoping the pounding of her heart wasn’t audible. “She's been drinking.”

“So, she carried you down here, hmm?” He looked over at Maggie, who gave the appearance of remorse, but continued to stand between them.

“Oh, please, Sebastian.” Alex vainly tried to wave away his concerns.

“You love her.”

“No, of course not.” She twisted her hands together, afraid for Maggie’s safety more than her own. “Maggie. Please go.”

Maggie didn’t go. Alex watched her stare at Sebastian and affect being drunk. “For what it's worth…” she said, “and you can take it as an apology… your wife is telling the truth. I knew her before you showed up. I loved her before you showed up. But I guess I wasn't as lucky as you.” Finally Maggie turned around, looking only at her, for entirely too long. “I’m sorry, Alex.”

“Please go,” Alex repeated, looking away.

Maggie mumbled a goodbye and left the garden with Alex looking after her and Sebastian looking at Alex.

When she was out of sight, Alex spun around and held her hand up to Sebastian. “Don't be foolish.” She attempted an explanation. “I came down here because she threatened to make a scene unless I'd see her alone,” she lied.

“She kissed you.”

“I-I wanted to stop her,” she lied. It was a lie, another lie. She was tired of lies. She could see the doubt fall over him like a shroud.

“We'll talk about it later. Your guests are upstairs. Would you please go to them?”

Alex acquiesced. She nodded and straightened her hair. They would talk about it later; she was sure of that. But for now, she’d do as he asked.

~*~

Sebastian crossed back through the pantry alone and called up to Joseph who had been keeping out of sight. “We can go down for the champagne now.” He pulled out his key chain and realized that the Unica key was missing. As he looked at the wine cellar door a dark thought occurred to him.

“You know, Joseph,” he said juggling the keys in his hand, “I don't think we need give them any more. We still have a little upstairs, haven't we? And whiskey and some other wine? I think we'll just give them that.”

“Very good, sir.”

~*~

Hours later, the party was over. While the staff began cleaning up, Sebastian found Alex at the bottom of the stairs. She was exhausted and ready to go up, but they hadn’t really spoken again since coming in from the garden.

She had reached down to remove her shoes. “I'm sorry about what happened,” she said, looking up at him with concern.

“No, Alex. I’ll never forgive myself for behaving so stupidly.”

“Then, you believe me?” She blinked, wary of this change in his demeanor.

“Well, of course. It isn't worth mentioning again.” He gave her arm a squeeze meant to be reassuring.

“Thank you.” She was relieved that the ruse has been successful and he was no longer suspicious. Her shoulders relaxed and she felt like she could sink right through the floor. “Are you coming up?” She paused one foot on the step.

“Not for a little while. Dr. Serling is waiting for me in the study. Sleep well,” he said and kissed her cheek. “It was a very successful party.”

“Good night, then. And Sebastian, thanks for being so nice.” She gave him a tired smile and turned to climb the stairs. She thought it was possible that she might actually sleep well.

~*~

Sebastian, his face betraying nothing, watched her go.

Later that night in the wee hours, back in his dressing room, he tossed his jacket over the chair. He could see Alex, asleep in bed. He took his key chain out of his pocket, looked at the three keys there, and dropped it on the dressing room table.

~*~

A pale light shone through the window next to the grandfather clock as the chime struck six. Sebastian, lying awake in bed, turned over to look at Alex, still apparently asleep. He rose, put on a robe, crossed the bedroom, entered his dressing room, looked at the table -- and found the missing Unica key back in place.

He padded down through the dark and empty house to the wine cellar. He went immediately to the shelf with the Pommard bottles, and at first glance they seemed undisturbed. He inspected the rest of the cellar, but saw nothing amiss until he happened to look down into the sink and noticed droplets of wine spilled near the drain.

He returned to the Pommard bottles for a closer look. All the bottles were labeled 1984 except one, labeled 1990. He lifted the bottle to inspect it and saw that it was filled not quite to the top with granules, and had no cork, merely a foil pressed over the top. He slid his slipper over the floor and sensing the grit, bent down to find that under the wine shelf were shards of broken glass. He pulled them out with his fingertips, including one large piece with the 1984 label still attached to it.

Not long after his discovery, Sebastian walked back through the dim entry hall and climbed the staircase with heavy feet. He reached the top and paused, his face grim, and looked first towards his bedroom and then, towards his mother’s.

~*~

Sebastian slumped on the divan at the foot of Lillian’s bed. She was still asleep. He hissed her name several times before she awoke.

She looked at the clock. “Why are you up so early?” She made no effort to hide her displeasure.

“I need your help.”

She sat up and gripped the covers. “Something’s wrong?”

“A great deal.” He paused, knowing what telling her meant. “Alex.”

Lillian broke into a rueful smile. “I expected it. I knew it. What is it? That Ms. Sawyer?”

He thought for a second, to say yes, but that was not his immediate concern. “No, Mother,” he said. “I am married to a government agent.”

Lillian fell silent, the smile evaporating from her face. She reached over to her nightstand, pulled out a cigarette from an ornate antique box, took a lighter from the drawer, and lit it. “Yes, it is easy to see now. I knew, but I didn't see. They picked her because of her father.” She climbed out of bed and pulled a robe over her shoulders.

“I must have been insane.” Sebastian was vexed and mortified. “I behaved like an idiot, to believe her with her clinging and kisses.”

“Stop wallowing in your foul memories.” Lillian said, standing over him. “How could you let that woman deceive you? I taught you to deliberate like a scientist, to question everything.”

“What do I do?” he asked. “There's nothing to do. I'm done, finished.” He rose as if to pace the room but sat down on the bed with his head in his hands.

“They won't find out.”

“They will find out… what I'm married to. Look what they did to Emil. Emil, who did nothing. I've screwed up and there's no excuse. I'd do the same myself, kill the fool that betrayed them.”

“There's no need for them to find out,” she reiterated.

“Corben is ruthless,” he muttered, thinking through the reactions of the group’s members.

“Yes. He dislikes you. But his criticisms of you wouldn't go so far as to imagine that you married a government agent. You’re protected by the enormity of your stupidity. For a time.” She sat down next to him on the edge of the bed and stubbed out her cigarette, leaving the smoke suspended in the stillness of the room.

He nodded his agreement. “Alex… I’ll take care of her myself.”

“No. Not that way.” Lillian was formulating a plan.

“I stood looking at her when she was asleep. I could have--”

“Quiet. Sebastian,” she said. “You're almost as impetuous as you were about your wedding. You excluded me from that episode. Let me fix this one. Listen to me. No one can know what she is. There must be no suspicion of her, of you, or me. She must be allowed to move about freely, just like before. But she will be on a leash. She will learn nothing further to inform. And she must be taken care of… but it must happen slowly.”


	5. Chapter 5

Maggie delivered her routine debrief to Prescott the morning after the party. He looked surprised when she came back twenty minutes later and asked for a change in assignment, or a transfer, or even to take her off the case completely. He protested her decision as seeming particularly rash, but she assured him that she’d thought it over. She surrendered voluntarily. “I’ve got to get out, sir.”

“Do you mind a question, Sawyer?”

“No, sir.”

“Is it Alex?” he asked, but already knew the answer by the look she hadn’t bother to hide. “Anything happen?”

“Nothing new,” she hedged. “I can’t talk about it, but I’m just fed up… to here.” She held her hand above her head. Prescott nodded sympathetically, so she continued. “I’m making even more of a fool of myself, wanting to run away. But it’s better than sticking around and doing something stupid. I keep thinking how I want to go out and ‘solve the problem’ of Sebastian Luthor myself.” She wasn’t proud of it, but she needed to confess. This urge to use deadly force, forsake her oath, exact a personal punishment.

“It can’t last much longer, Maggie. She’ll be through with the job soon. Then maybe you can assist the Luthors in a nice, clean divorce.”

Maggie was in no mood to be placated, and spun out, animated and anguished. “What difference would it make? She’s through with me anyway, and I don’t blame her. I’ve been giving her shit ever since we met, even after-- ” She stopped herself and skipped ahead, “Look, if you don’t send me away while I’ve still got a modicum of sense left, there’s a chance I’ll blow this operation. By mistake or otherwise.”

In the awkward silence that followed, she feared perhaps she’d gone too far. But finally, Prescott nodded and said, “Okay, Sawyer. It will take a week or so to make the change.” He reached for the phone to make some calls and she showed herself out.

~*~

Alex was seated at breakfast on the terrace late that morning. Sebastian looked over at her without any seeming concern lingering from the night before.

“Are you going out this afternoon?” she asked. A late, lazy breakfast after a late night was something she enjoyed. She felt pretty happy with herself too, having snuck the key back onto Sebastian’s key ring without him noticing. Her smile was for the flowers on the table, for the cool morning, for the company, not for going into the city later to see Maggie and find out if she had any leads yet on their discovery.

“No, I have some letters to write,” he said. “Drink your coffee, hon. It’s getting cold. What are you going to do?”

“I just have a little shopping.” Alex picked up the saucer and cup. “I’d like to go to the Imperiale. And maybe I’ll go to Livraria Cultura and see what new books they have in.” She sipped from her coffee, thinking she sensed a different flavor today, almonds maybe. She’d have to ask Joseph if he was using a new roaster.

“Oh, if you’re going down there, would you go into Cruz’s and see if those cigars have arrived. If they have, ask him to keep them in the humidor for me, will you?”

Lillian, sitting nearby, observed the domestic exchange. She watched Alex drinking her coffee and didn’t say a word.

~*~

Alex sat in Prescott’s apartment next to him on the sofa, rubbing her temples. The bright sunlight was streaming in. He had explained that this was a safer location than meeting at the consulate, which was fine, but she thought Maggie would have been there.

“Anything wrong?” he asked, noticing her discomfort.

“No. Yes, the light bothers me. I have a bit of a headache. Would you mind?” She indicated the blinds on the window.

“I think we can fix that.” He turned and closed them, earning her thanks. “You know some people get too much sun down here; you must be careful.” He advised, and then continued their conversation. “I think you can be very proud of yourself, Ms. Danvers. That material that Sawyer brought in turns out to be granulated kryptonite. So, we know what we’re dealing with, and I can say it’s pretty obvious why they want it. Your job now will be to try to find out where it comes from. The location of the kryptonite deposit is of vast importance and we’re putting quite a few people on it. But I think you’ll be a great help.”

“All right,” she agreed. _Business as usual_.

“But there is another reason why I asked you to come up here this afternoon,” he said. “I wanted to tell you that I’m going to change your contact in about a week. Sawyer is being transferred to follow-up on another lead in Spain.”

Alex stared at him in disbelief. “Transferred? To Spain? Does she know that?” The throbbing in her head intensified. She couldn’t quite process what he was saying.

“Oh, yes. She asked for the transfer.”

“Why?” Alex, dumbfounded, was thinking back to… was it the party? She wondered if something happened afterwards that she didn’t know about. Maybe Maggie was in some sort of danger, her cover blown from being at the house, from being with her.

“I guess she thought she was going stale here.”

_That was it? He guessed? He could only guess, right?_ Alex was beginning to understand. “So she wants to leave Rio?” she asked. _She wants to leave me._

“I guess she thought she’d find Spain more interesting.”

“Oh… I imagine it would be. There really isn’t very much for a savvy detective like Sawyer to do here in Rio anymore.” Alex felt nothing but the dreaded low thumping in her head. She realized it was the sound of her own heartbeat, pulsing, punishing. _Abandoned_. She couldn’t wait to leave.

“Well, of course, it is more or less routine now.”

_These bastards_. She sighed and sat up a little straighter. “In the meantime, I am to report to Sawyer as usual?”

“Yes, she’ll be here until the new agent arrives.” He helped her up from the sofa and escorted her to the door. “Oh, and, uh, go easy on that sun, hey?” he called after her.

~*~

Her mind was racing. She thought that things were going to be better between them after the discovery at the party. They had worked well together, and made progress on the case. Maggie didn’t seem as cold as she had in previous meetings. And she had to have known that she didn’t mean the dismissive things she said when Sebastian caught them. Caught them kissing because, Alex knew, that wasn’t acting. Not for her. Not for Maggie. And then what she said as she left, about knowing Alex first and loving Alex first. But… Maggie couldn’t think that she had really started caring for Sebastian. She did everything she could to keep the polite physical distance between them, but close enough for appearances, to be present and trusted. So honestly why the fuck was she transferring now. Now when perhaps the end of this torturous job was in sight. _Unless_ … unless she was too revolted but what Alex has done, unless she couldn’t get past it. And Alex was naïve enough to let herself believe that maybe they could salvage something, maybe the fire that consumed them for one amazing day left a little ember they could nurture back to flame.

When she got outside, the light hit her like a spear. She needed to get a car. She needed some drugs for her headache. She needed to know what was happening with Maggie but it was too dangerous to go to her hotel and she didn’t know where to call her. But right now she couldn’t think any more. She needed to get back to the cool and unlikely solace of the Luthor’s house.

~*~

It had been a couple days since the party and every thing was quiet. Except Alex’s head. She’d felt terrible, probably coming down with something, but was struggling through it. Here she was, spending another morning on the terrace, sipping coffee, slowly being killed by Sebastian’s insipid small talk. When they finished, they rose and went for a stroll through the garden and across the lawn with Serling. As Alex walked along she suddenly stopped and put her hand to her forehead, feeling faint.

Sebastian caught her, the picture of spousal concern. “Alex, what is it? Are you in pain?”

“Yes. I don’t know. I-I’m so dizzy. I...” She couldn’t find the words and slumped against him.

Serling skipped closer and caught Alex’s other side and wrapped her arm around her. “What happened?” she asked.

“She was stricken, suddenly,” said Sebastian.

Alex accepted both their arms for support. “I’ll be all right,” she said. “Let’s go inside.”

~*~

Alex walked rather sluggishly to where Maggie was waiting. Gravity dropped her down on the bench beside her. She didn’t have much to report. She’d had no energy for sleuthing for the last few days. And all the visitors and usual suspects had been keeping their conversations quiet around her also as to not disturb her. Alex wondered if they would talk about the transfer, if Maggie knew that she knew about the request. She felt faint, her heart felt fluttery and this time it wasn’t because of Maggie’s nearness.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t make it on time,” she breathed.

Maggie, scanning the park behind Alex, didn’t notice her exhaustion right away and complained, “It gets a bit lonely squatting on a bench all day.”

“Yes,” Alex monotoned, “Rio can be a very dull town.”

“What’s new?” Maggie asked, cool as ever.

“Nothing. What’s new with you?” Alex sighed. _Like a sudden interest in Spain?_

“Nothing. Any domestic troubles about the other night?” As usual, Maggie kept her questions bland and to the point.

“Nope.” Thankfully Sebastian hadn’t asked that she prove her fidelity. It was a relief, but she didn’t think Maggie wanted to hear about those kinds of details.

“Any footprints in that sand yet?”

“No. Nothing yet.”

“So, just a social visit?”

“I like to get out. A little fresh air helps.” Alex didn’t lie about that. But maybe she shouldn’t have come. It was probably stupid to take the risk when she didn’t have any new information. She felt Maggie’s eyes on her now, scrutinizing, and she was pallid and sweaty.

“Hey, you don’t look so hot, Alex. Are you sick?” Maggie reached out to feel her forehead but Alex brushed her hand away.

“No.” She responded darkly. “Hangover.”

Maggie supplied some sarcasm of her own. “That’s news,” she crossed her arms. “Back to the bottle again, huh?”

“Sort of lightens my 'chores'.”

That made Maggie blink a few times. “Big party?” she asked.

“Just the family circle.”

“Uh huh. Sounds quite jolly.”

“It helps life in a dull town,” Alex said again. “Don’t you find Rio… a little hard to take, too?” She wondered what it would take to get Maggie to admit she was leaving.

“It’s not a bad town.” Taking another look at Alex, she was still concerned. “You ought to take it easy on that liquor. You look all mashed up. Must’ve been quite an evening.”

“Yeah. It was.”

“Okay, fine. If you wanna play that way, go on, have fun. No reason why you shouldn’t.”

“That’s right, Mags.” Alex was finished. Too sick to drag out this one last fight even a little longer. She slowly dug around inside of her bag. “Here’s something that belongs to you.” She pulled out a familiar looking scarf. “I should’ve given it to you sooner.”

“What is it?”

She dropped it into Maggie’s lap. “A scarf that you lent me once. Back in National City,” she said and stood to leave. “Well… goodbye, Maggie.”

“What do you mean, ‘goodbye’?” Maggie rose as well.

“Nothing,” she said. _Nothing about your leaving. Nothing about your abandoning me. Clearly I mean nothing_. “Just goodbye.” Alex waivered and caught herself on the back of the bench. She huffed out a lame laugh. “Fresh air isn’t as good for a hangover as I thought.”

“Sit down, you’re still drunk.”

“I don’t want to.” She avoided Maggie’s attempts to touch her.

“Where are you going?”

“Back... home.”

As Maggie watched her walk off with a furrowed brow, she held the scarf to her face. It smelled still, sweetly, like Alex.

~*~

Another evening, another gathering of “the family circle” at Luthor’s. Alex was pale, and so weak she hardly felt like moving at all. She hadn’t made much of an effort to diagnosis herself, but she was sure that it was just a virus, something she picked up from one of the many guest at the party. After all, Maggie hadn’t shown signs of illness. Going into town for the rendezvous had been a bad idea. She should have stayed home, stayed here. She felt bad and felt bad for herself, and the two complementary sensations nestled into the hollow place in her chest.

Serling scrutinized her. “You’re not taking care of yourself, Alex.”

She tried to sit up a little in the big wing-backed chair she was disappearing into as the doctor came closer. “I feel much better,” she lied.

“You look like something awful. You have circles under your eyes.” She shook her head and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. “You should see a doctor, a medical doctor, to find out what’s the matter with you.”

“I don’t want go to any doctors… they always want to send you off to a hospital.”

“Maybe you belong in a hospital,” Serling argued. “When did you first feel ill?”

“Um, I don’t remember. Maybe the party. I think.”

Lillian was pouring more coffee into a cup and brought it over to Alex, setting it down on the table beside her.

“I still think a sea trip would be good for you. A little cruise somewhere, maybe Spain. Put the roses back in your cheeks,” Sebastian said.

“I don’t think so. I don’t care much for boats,” she croaked. _Spain. Why would he suggest Spain?_   She needed to be careful that they didn’t start making plans to take her away from the house. She couldn’t keep collecting information if they took her away from the house.

Lillian reached down to smooth a lock of Alex’s hair behind her ear before returning to her seat. “We could go together, my dear, if you could bear to leave Sebastian behind for a few weeks.”

Alex stifled a chill. “I prefer Sebastian to a case of seasickness. I always get seasick.” More lies.

“Then you might like the mountains?” Serling asked. “The air is fresh and pure and – I’m going next week.”

“Oh, you’re leaving? I’m sorry. I’ll miss you,” said Alex. _Should have just made a play for Serling from the beginning. Cut out the middle man._

“Yes, I’m delaying my work too long,” she said. “If you’ll come with me, the mountains won’t make you seasick. And the Aimorés Mountains are beautiful, covered with flowers and-- ”

“What she needs is rest, not mountain climbing,” Sebastian said giving her a disapproving look.

Alex picked up her coffee from the table next to her. She ignored him and responded instead to Dr. Serling, hoping to get her talking about her work. “I’ve heard about the Aimorés.”

“Have you? Really?”

“Mm hmm.” Alex took a drink. She struggled to keep the conversation going. “Yes. About the beautiful little towns.” She set her cup back on the table, next to Serling’s. “Tell me, are you going to Ouro Preto?”

“No, nearby. I’m going to Santa Ma –”

Sebastian interrupted her again, more pointedly this time. “Care for some more brandy?”

It wasn’t like him to be impolite. Serling regarded him curiously, but dropped the conversation just the same. “No, no thank you. I never drink more than one and even this is sometimes too much. I’ll just finish my coffee.”

She reached down and mistakenly picked up Alex’s cup. Both Luthors startled forward, simultaneously blurting garbled exclamations, alerting her to her mistake. “Oh, I’m sorry...” she said and returned the wrong cup to the table and picked up her own.

Serling continued speaking. Alex looked at her coffee, at Lillian and Sebastian, who nonchalantly returned her gaze, a stark comparison to the way they had just nearly leapt out of their seats. Serling’s voice began to muddle and distort as it dawned on her just why she was ill. She lurched to her feet, knocking into the table and crashing her cup to the floor. “Oh... excuse me, I-I think I should go to my room.” Her vision was starting to blur.

“Pain again?” Sebastian asked solicitously, rising from his chair.

She could only nod and murmur, “Sorry for the mess.” She was trying to cross to the door but the room was spinning. In front of her stood Sebastian and Lillian, their silhouettes looming.

“Shall I take you upstairs?”

“May I help you, my dear? Some hot water maybe?”

As they walked toward her, the twin shadows of Sebastian and his mother blended into one. She covered her eyes with her hands. “No. No, please, don’t bother. I’ll be all right.” She staggered out of the library. Behind her she could just make out Serling insisting that they call a doctor for her. Alex moved through the entry hall. She looked towards the front door. There was no way she could make it out of the house; no way she could get to help. She turned and headed for the staircase instead, maybe upstairs, maybe a phone.

Before she reached it, she collapsed.

Excited voices swirled around her. She was being pulled and lifted. Serling and Sebastian. Lillian. Joseph. They were dragging her to her feet, shifting her to the stairs. She heard Lillian giving directions. She let herself slump against Serling. “I told you she was sick, Sebastian!”

But Alex knew now she wasn’t sick. This wasn’t any virus. She felt panic ripple through her body. She made a feeble attempt to break away from them, to push them off even as Serling attempted to soothe her. She had no strength to fight harder and they carried her into the bedroom. They put her on the bed and everyone talked at once.

“It’s some sort of spasm.”  
“I’m sure it’s not serious.”  
“We must get a doctor. She’s suffering.”  
“Can I call someone Madame?”  
“Don’t worry. We’ll get a doctor. A good one.”  
“We’ll take the best care of her.”

She tried to open her eyes. Tried to sit up. Tried to concentrate. Tried to tell them to go.

Lillian looked down at her before Sebastian directed everyone out of the room. He told Joseph to make sure to take away the phones and anything else that could be intrusive. “My wife must have rest and absolute quiet.”

~*~

Maggie was fidgeting on a bench in the park. She had read through the paper; she had checked in with the office multiple times. Alex hadn’t shown up for their rendezvous. She knew it was possible that Alex simply wasn’t able to get away for the designated time. Probably something had come up. Maggie kicked her boots against the leg of the bench. She stood. She sat. She patrolled. She didn’t want to leave the park in case she did show up. Hours passed. The sun went down and fear blossomed painfully inside Maggie’s chest. She took off, running down the path and exiting the park.

Across the city, Alex had spent the day unconscious in bed with Lillian watching over her.

~*~

Prescott had been lounging in his apartment, eating a late dinner, when Maggie stomped in, asking about Alex. Now she was wearing a track in his carpet while he considered the situation.

“Three days, huh? That must be quite a binge she’s on.”

She paused and bit her tongue. “I don’t think so,” she countered, shaking her head, but of course she knew why he thought that.

“Well, you said she was drinking last week and drunk when you last saw her.”

And there it was. “Yes, but I’ve had time to think it over. That drinking of hers. I don’t believe it.”

“Why should she lie to you about that?”

She continued pacing and wrung her hands as if she could get the answer out of them. “I don’t know. But she wasn’t drunk. She was sick.”

“Maybe that’s why she didn’t show up,” Prescott offered.

“She looked like… the ragged end of nowhere.” Maggie thought back how much paler Alex was than usual, so fragile she seemed to be bruised by the sun. She should have been able to see that Alex was playing her off. As always she was too wrapped up in her own head to see clearly. She cursed herself for not believing in Alex. Again.

“Well, it still sounds like a hangover to me.”

Maggie had made her own decision. “Yes, it’s possible, but I’m going to pay a visit to the Luthors anyway.”

Prescott sat up. “Now, hold up. I don’t want you to mess things up. We hope to close this case out in a few days,” he reminded her.

“I won’t mess anything up. Just a social call. I’m… a friend of the family.” She gestured at herself then turned to grab her jacket.

“All right, go ahead, if you want to.” Prescott acquiesced. “But don’t take any chances. And call me when you get back!”

“I’ll do that,” Maggie replied but she was already out the door.

~*~

Maggie pulled the car up right in front of the Luthor’s. She hopped out and jogged up the steps to the door. She rang the bell only once. The butler soon answered and greeted her flatly, professionally. “Good evening, ma’am.”

“Good evening. Family home tonight?” She asked with a smile, looking around him to see into the house. She kept her hands clasped behind her, comforted by the press of her service weapon there.

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered not moving from the entryway.

“Would you mind telling Mr. and Mrs. Luthor that Ms. Sawyer is here?” she asked. The butler paused as if he was looking for the answer to this very simple question. “What is it, what’s the problem?

“I’m very sorry, Ms. Sawyer, but since Mr. Luthor asked me not to disturb him, I don’t know…”

“Asleep?” She thought it unlikely, particularly for this group.

“No, ma’am. He’s in the study with some business associates.”

If there was a meeting this late in the evening, something might be going down. Perhaps she could still get into the house, find Alex, and find out. “Well if he’s tied up, would you mind telling Mrs. Luthor, Alex please, that I’m here?”

“I’m afraid I can’t, ma’am.” He was starting to look uncomfortable.

“Why not?” She struggled to stay neutral even as her concerns pulled taut. Her hands dropped to her sides.

“Mrs. Luthor is very ill and confined to her bed.”

“Oh, really? I’m sorry to hear that.” Maggie took a step forward. “How long has she been ill?”

“Almost a week,” he answered, taking a step back.

“Has she seen a doctor?” Another step.

“I think so, ma’am. We’re all very concerned about her.” Now that she was inside the door, he retreated. “If you will wait here, Ms. Sawyer, I’ll go get Mr. Luthor,” he said, standing aside and ushering Maggie into the entry hall.

He crossed the room to the study and she followed him for several steps then idled next to one of the pillars, straining to hear as he opened the door. There were two or three voices, speaking in somber tones but that was all she got. Joseph told Luthor she was waiting. There was a pause. Faintly she heard him reply, “Tell her I’ll be with her in a minute, will you?”

~*~

Maggie, impatient, sat in the hall alone. She looked around for any signs of Alex, but except for some muffled voices, the house was deadly quiet. Movement drew her attention to the second floor. Lillian passed the staircase and entered a room at the end of the hallway. Maggie got up and climbed the stairs two at a time, holding her breath. When she crossed the landing she gingerly opened the door of the room Lillian had left. Peering in through the dressing room she saw Alex lying in bed. The room was quiet and dimly lit by the lamp on the nightstand. With a huge sigh of relief she slipped in and closed the door behind her. When Alex raised her head and looked at her she almost stopped in her tracks. But she covered the last few steps like she had super speed and leaned over her, softly calling her name.

~*~

Alex blinked, uncertain about what she saw. Everything was blurry. Maybe she was hallucinating. “Maggie?” She reached out to touch her and Maggie grabbed her hand and crouched next to the bed.

“Yes, it’s me. What’s wrong with you?”

She smiled and inclined her head towards her against the pillow, still unsure if she was really there. “I’m so glad you came.”

Maggie pressed her cheek to Alex’s. “I had to. I couldn’t stand it any more. Waiting and worrying about you. That wasn’t a hangover you had that day. You were sick then. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Alex caressed Maggie’s face with her free hand. “Yes, I was sick.” _Better now. Now you’re here_.

“What is it? What’s wrong? Tell me.”

Words were thick and stuck in her mouth. “They’re poisoning me. I couldn’t get away from them. I tried but I was too weak.”

Maggie looked like all the oxygen had been punched out of her. She tried to hide her horror as she asked, “How long?”

“Since the party. Sebastian and Lillian found out.” She couldn’t remember how long ago that was. _A week? Longer?_

Maggie wrapped her arms around her shoulders dragged her to sitting. Alex was practically dead weight. She kept their faces close, their voices low. “Come on. Try and sit up. Sit up. I’m going to get you out of here.”

“I thought you had gone.” Alex dropped her head onto Maggie’s shoulder and tried to pull her closer.

“No, not yet. I had to see you again. I had to tell you. I was leaving because I love you. And I couldn’t bear seeing you with him.”

She wanted to see Maggie’s sweet face but she couldn’t lift her head. “Oh, you love me.” She knew it. She knew already. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I know. But I couldn’t see clearly or think clearly. I was so stubborn. It tore me up not being able to be with you.”

“You love me.” She muttered into Maggie’s neck.

“Long ago. All the time. Since the beginning.” Maggie sat back and held Alex’s face. She kissed her and took only a moment to blink her emotions away. “Here, put this on.” She started to help her into a sweater, one heavy arm after the other. “Come on. Stay up.”

Alex suddenly remembered. “Mags, I can’t make it. They gave me pills to sleep.”

“Keep awake. Keep talking. Have you got a coat?”

“In the closet.” Alex kept kissing her. “They didn’t want the others to know about me.”

Maggie left her sitting up on the bed and went to the closet. She kept her eyes on her to stop them from closing. Her eyelids were so heavy. “Keep talking,” said Maggie. She returned and draped the coat around her and knelt down to put shoes on her feet. “Go on, what happened? Tell me what happened.”

“Sebastian found out.”

“And the others haven’t?”

She swallowed and shook her head. “They’d kill him if they knew. They killed Emil.”

“Are you in pain?”

“I don’t know, the pills.” Alex fluttered her hands and rubbed her eyes trying to wake up.

“On your feet,” ordered Maggie, finishing with her shoes.

“Say it again,” Alex swooned and brought Maggie’s face closer, “it keeps me awake.”

Maggie couldn’t hide the smile that tweaked the corners of her mouth. “I love you. Stand up.” She pulled Alex to her feet and wedged her smaller frame under her shoulder. “Stand up. Come on, wake up. Talk.” She wrapped her arm around Alex’s waist and held her close.

“Dr. Serling...”

Maggie guided them across the bedroom to the door.

“The sand comes from the Aimorés Mountains.”

“That’s excellent work. We’ll find it.”

“From a town, Santa M-something.”

“Good girl. We’ll be able to figure that out. Come on, keep awake, keep walking.”

“Maggie, I’m afraid.” Alex stopped, clinging to her with all her strength, afraid now not just for herself but for Maggie too. “They’re all in the house. We can’t make it.”

Maggie kissed her and opened the door, leading Alex into the empty hallway. “We’re going to make it,” she said. And Alex believed her.

~*~

They stood at the top of the stairs looking down into the entry hall. Maggie didn’t know exactly how she was going to do it, but she was getting them out of there. Both of them together. “Don’t ever leave me,” Alex whispered into Maggie’s hair.

“You’ll never get rid of me again,” she replied, carefully navigating them towards the staircase as Alex kissed the side of her head. Maggie saw Sebastian striding up the stairs. She tightened her grip. “Brace up. Here he comes.”

Sebastian confronted them at the top of the stairs. “What are you doing, Alex? Ms. Sawyer? What is this?”

“I’m taking her to the hospital to get the poison out of her.”

“Poison?”

_Keep playing dumb, asshole_. “Yeah. How’d you like your friends downstairs to know why you’ve been poisoning your wife? I suspect they’ve yet to be told.”

Lillian emerged from her room and took in the scene before her.

“I’m taking her back to her room,” said Sebastian, grabbing Alex’s other side.

Alex protested softly into her shoulder. Maggie indicated that she had a gun under her jacket and told him, “I’ll raise quite a commotion if you try.”

Lillian joined her son. Horrified, she asked, “She knows?”

“Yes,” he said.

From the hall below, Serling called up to them, “What is happening, Sebastian?”

Lillian hissed at him, wanting him to answer, but he remained frozen, silent.

“She’s worse?”

“Yes!” Lillian answered for him and told Maggie to start down the staircase.

“All right.” Maggie said, “Hold on, Alex. We’re going, we’re going.” As they started down the stairs she could feel Alex trying to help, trying to shift some of her weight back on her own rubbery legs. And Maggie loved her all the more for it.

Below them Corben and Augustine had also emerged from the study, joining Serling in the hall. With them watching, Sebastian and Lillian had no choice but to go along with their escape. “You haven’t forgotten what they did to Emil, have you, Luthor?” Maggie said.

Lillian pleaded quietly, “Help them, Sebastian.”

“I’m glad you’re paying attention, Lillian,” Maggie noted.

But Sebastian made no move to do so. “I’m not afraid to die,” he said descending beside them.

“You’ve got your chance here and now,” Maggie said, “just tell them who she is.” She nodded towards the bottom of the stairs where the ominous trio circled.

“Need any help, Sebastian?” Serling called to them again.

This time Maggie answered. “No thank you, we can handle her.”

“And who are you? Where are you taking her?” she asked suspiciously.

“You answer that one, Luthor,” Maggie said in an aside. But he still refused to respond.

“To the hospital!” said Lillian. She turned away to face Sebastian and glared at him. “Talk to them, now!”

“I’m glad she’s going,” said Serling.” You shouldn’t have waited so long.”

Almost to the bottom of the stairs, Alex was struggling. “Stay with me, babe,” Maggie said. “We haven’t got far to go.” Maggie pulled her closer and reached her hand around to the back of her belt. Quietly, she said to Sebastian, “Well, what am I going to do, start shooting?” _If only._

Maybe it was Maggie’s threat, or maybe it was Corben’s demeanor, but he finally responded as if coming out of a daze. “Oh, uh, sh-she collapsed. Ms. Sawyer heard the sound while she was waiting for me.” He then reached out gently to take Alex’s arm and help walk her across the hall. “Come on, Alex.”

Lillian turned to Maggie and asked, “You have a car, Ms. Sawyer?”

“Out in front.”

“Are you’re going with them, Lillian?” Corben asked.

“No.” She answered, pressing a hand to Sebastian’s back and propelling him forward with Maggie and Alex, tacitly acknowledging that this was his only way out. “Sebastian will call me with updates. I’ll wait here.”

Serling opened the front door as Sebastian and Maggie escorted Alex out, down the front steps, and into the car. Lillian peered anxiously at them from behind the associates who had gathered to observe their progress.

Maggie checked in with Alex as they navigated the last few steps. “How do you feel?”

“A bit dizzy.”

She held Alex tight. “Take some deep breaths.”

Sebastian was pressuring them and grumbling. He stepped ahead and opened the passenger door of the car. Maggie situated Alex gently in the seat and then followed her in, shutting and locking the door behind her. He objected. “Now, just a minute, I must sit with her.”

“No room, Luthor!” Maggie clambered over into the driver’s seat.

He pleaded with her through the passenger window and clutched in vain at the glass. “Please, take me. Please! You must take me! They’re watching me.”

“That’s your problem,” she said, starting the car.

Alex beamed at Maggie as they pulled away.

 

 


	6. Epilogue

Somewhere in National City, months later, Maggie leaned against the doorway to the bedroom, watching Alex sleep. It hadn’t been too hard to get her to bed the night before, and now she debated whether or not to let her sleep longer, get up and get their day started, or if there was time for… something in between. 

Alex stretched and opened one eye at a time. She tried to focus on the petite figure in her doorway, and then, with a sigh, on the glass of Maggie’s vegan veggie smoothie collecting condensation on the table beside her.

“You'd better drink that,” said Maggie. 

“Later,” Alex mumbled. 

Maggie pushed off from the doorjamb and padded across the room, still in her sleepwear and socks, and flopped down on top of Alex for her good-morning kiss. It was raining outside and she wished they could stay there all day. But she slid off, and raised up on her elbow to look down at this woman, soft and aglow. She combed her fingers through Alex’s messy hair. 

“I had a message from Prescott this morning.” 

Alex rolled her eyes

“Do you not want to hear it?”

“No. I do. Go ahead.”

“Well, all the material my team picked up at the mountain site has been catalogued with your new friends at the DEO. That should keep our Kryptonians safe for a while. And… the agency hasn’t had any news about Lillian or Sebastian.” Maggie kissed away the furrow that appeared in Alex’s brow at the name. “They’re either dead or gone deep underground, hiding from their cronies and from us.”

Alex just looked at her, nodded, and reached over to interlace their fingers together. 

“So that’s it. I have to stop in the precinct this afternoon for some paperwork but then I’m free. What about you?”

“I’m having lunch with Mom and my sister. We’re all able to go about our ‘normal’ lives now.”

Maggie kissed the furrow away again. “Do you think you’ll ever tell them?”

“No, I don’t think so. There’s no need to. When I’m done with my thesis, the DEO will set me up with a public lab job, and all my tactical training will take place behind that.” She smiled thinking of getting to kick some ass and learn some new skills. 

“I don’t know about you going with a different agency. We might end up fighting about jurisdiction someday.” Maggie laughed, “Look at your face! My burgeoning badass.” 

Alex flipped them over. “I am you know.” 

“I know.” Maggie pulled her down. “You are. You’re everything.”


End file.
